Some Things Are Best Left In Cyberspace
by IrishGirl91
Summary: As part on an English assignment Bella has to talk to a classmate over the internet to become more open minded. What happens when she starts to fall for him? And what happens when she finds out that it's her ex-best friend that's now the school jerk?
1. Chapter 1

_**Wasn't really sure of how to start this so I'm going to try and do it from the VERY beginning of the story; which is a little before they actually meet online. (Don't worry though, that part will come soon enough; this is just to kind of give a bit of background).**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing :(.**_

_**Chapter One – My Living Hell**_

_I'm strong on the surface, not all the way through,_

_I've never been perfect but neither have you..._

Stupid alarm!! It can't be half seven already can it?? It feels like I have only been asleep like 5 minutes. I reach over to my bedside table and bang my fist on my alarm until it stops. Looking around my bedroom I can seen the light coming in from the window behind my bed; obviously time for school so.

Let's get one thing straight; I HATED school. I know that not every child likes school; in fact most dislike it, but I really did HATE it. Not only was I the least popular person in probably the entire school (as if that wasn't enough), the biggest jerk in the school (also coincidentally the most popular guy in this whole town!!) made my life a complete hell.

Mine and Edward's relationship has been a weird one; we used to get along believe it or not. When we were in primary school we were like best buddies; but suddenly when we hit secondary school he completely changed how he acted towards me. He acted like a complete jerk towards me and all for what? So he could be popular and a 'jack the lad' of course.

Anyways that is enough about that fool.

I begrudgingly pull the covers off me and trudge to the bathroom. Normally I would take a shower; but thanks to thinking about Edward I was now running late. I just splashed my face with some water, quickly brushed my teeth and made my way back to my room. I opened the first drawer I could get my hands on and pulled out the first thing I touched; a pair of slouch jeans and a blue t-shirt that said "Almost Famous". I hopped down the stairs taking two at a time.

"Hey Bells" my dad greeted me at the bottom.

"Sorry dad, running late" was all I said before running towards the door and grabbing my keys, jacket and bag before slamming the door shut behind me; looks like I would have to skip breakfast as well.

I hopped into my trust old Chevy; it wasn't a magnificent, fast car or anything. But it was my car and I loved it to bits. Really the drive to school should only take about ten minutes; but that was in a normal car, not in mine. My car could just about go up to 40mph, and that was really pushing it. My mate Angela used to joke that she'd be quicker hitching a ride on her granny's back than taking a life of me for school; needless to say I never offered her a life after that comment. Anyway as I was saying, the drive should only take ten minutes but on a good day for me it took fifteen minutes.

Eventually I pulled up into Saint Oliver's C.C. Car park for students. I wasn't any later than usual, at least I don't think I was; everyone else must have been early. However the only parking space left was the one beside the shiny silver Volvo that I despised. I reluctantly pulled my car into the parking space and turned off the engine. Before I got out I made sure that Edward was nowhere to be seen; when I was satisfied that the coast was clear I opened my door and climbed out.

I walked through the halls hoping not to run into him; apparently no such luck. As I rounded the corner there stood Edward with his little posse. By the time I had clocked them it was too late too turn around because they had noticed me and I didn't want to make it look like I was avoiding them (even though I kind of was).

"Well, well, well if it isn't Isabella" Edward smiled his sly smile at me.

"Edward" I curtly replied before trying to walk around him, he grabbed my arm with his hand.

"You're in a hurry...why don't you stick around for a little while?"

"I'd rather poke my eyes with scissors" I replied sourly as I shook his arm off me and stalked over to my mates.

"You know you want me really" He winked as his mates laughed. He's such a moron its not even funny.

The rest of the day passed quite quickly, well up until lunch that was. I was on my way to my locker, walking out of the lunch room and saw Edward sitting with his mates at a table; lunch was normally when I got the worst of it from Edward.

"Bella, did you forget that Halloween was like four months ago?" Edward asked whilst I was walking by, I looked at him and he made he eyes go all wide-eyed and innocent.

"Actually I did notice that. Mind you, you have kind of been confusing me a little bit. C'mon Edward, when you going to take that hideous mask off?" I retorted as I smiled at him and walked out of the lunch room and to my locker.

Was the boy just set on picking on me until we left school?? He seriously needed to get a life.

The worst part of my day was about to come; I had double English with Edward. I was sure that he had just picked sit beside me just to make my life worse; and trust me he was doing a pretty good job at it.

After I was finished at my locker I walked slowly to English; I was still ten minutes early. As I approached the room I seen Edward and his new girlfriend, none other than the school slut Lauren, making out right outside the door. Edward didn't do too good in English, but I'd bet anything that he did pretty well in Biology.

"Sorry" I mumbled as I slid past them and into the English room.

I plonked my bag on the table and took out my copy of the textbook and my folder and then threw my bag on the floor and slouched back in my seat. A minute or so later I heard the chair beside me being pulled out. I didn't even acknowledge his presence.

"Isabella"

"Prick" I whispered under my breath.

"Now, now, now that's not a very good use of your vocabulary, I'm sure you can do a bit better than that" he sneered.

"How about arrogant, self centered, egotistic pig??"

"Sounds like that's the height of your vocabulary alright" he laughed at himself...seriously like who does that??.

I sat staring into space for another couple of minutes until I heard Mr. Sharkey talking.

"Calm down class! I have an assignment for you today. You are each going to be assigned a new 'pen-pal' of sorts. However seeing as though this is the 21st century and nobody actually uses letters to communicate anymore there's going to be a bit of a twist..." at this point I looked around the classroom to see if anybody was actually interested in what he was saying. Jessica certainly wasn't; she was sitting down the back with her phone under the table texting somebody. A few people looked kind of interested; but to be quite honest I couldn't see this being much good.

"Instead of writing letters to someone you are going to talk to them over the internet. In today's class I'm going to call you up one by one and ask for your e-mail address; reason being that I do not want any of you getting your friends. The other English teachers are doing the same and then tomorrow you will pick an address out of a hat. You then have to talk to this person via e-mail; whether or not you tell them who you are is completely up to you. You have to do this for a month and I will expect a paper due on the 20th of March telling me what you have learned from this whole experience. If you're email address has your name in it then you will have to make up a new e-mail address purely for this assignment, you can feel free to delete this adress after it. Now any questions?" he scanned the room as he finished, a few hands shot up.

"Yes Ben?"

"What's the whole point of this assignment?" Ben was obviously confused; but he had a point. What exactly would we learn from writing to some stranger over the internet?

"The whole point of this assignment is to make you improve your communication skills and make you more open minded. If the person actually decides to tell you who they are I'm willing to bet money that you will think of them in a whole different light. A light you never seen them in before because you never liked them for some reason or another"

Well if you asked me this seemed like a kind of stupid assignment.

The rest of the day passed without a hitch; I had a few other subjects with Edward but none that he actually sit beside me in. That I was happy about.

The next day I was actually early for school, we had English first class today. I was talking to my friends for a little while, I didn't really have many friends if I was honest. Just Angela, Ben, Mike and Tyler. But I wouldn't change any of them for the world.

The first bell rang, informing us all that we should go to our lockers now. I rushed to my locker, got out all my English and Maths stuff (I had English and then double maths, what a way to start the morning) and walked into English. Unfortunately for me Edward was already sat in his seat; this was definitely my least favourite subject!

"Isabella" he looked up at me as I was unpacking my bag.

"Pig" I smiled sweetly back.

He never replied to that, for which I was thankful. I really couldn't understand where he had gotten this whole attitude from. When we were younger we used to get on so well; now look what its like.

Before long Mr. Sharkey walked into the room; followed by all the other English students that had English at this time. Let me tell you; it was a squash in the tiny classroom.

"Settle down!" Mrs. Conor shouted as soon as everyone was seated. Soon enough the buzz that was in the classroom disappeared.

"Right. We are going to call you up one by one to pick a address out of the hat. I have a list here of who everyone picks. Now I forgot to mention yesterday that only the girls will pick addresses out of the hat. Then I will give the boys the e-mail addresses that correspond to whatever girl picks out theirs...got it?" Mr. Sharkey asked after everyone had quietened down. No-one actually answered; but the majority of people did nod.

"Alright then. Alice Cullen please" Mrs. Conor called out.

Alice Cullen was Edward's sister; I kind of got on with her but I wouldn't exactly count her as a friend of mine. This was mainly due to the fact that we never hung out outside of school; which was mostly because Edward was her brother and I would end up seeing him more than the five days a week that I had to.

The whole class continued like this until all the girls had picked out e-mail addresses that belonged to the boys. I had gotten a kind of weird e-mail address 'something-magical' What kind of a guy honestly has that as a e-mail address?? Whoever it was they obviously thought a lot of themselves; which was about 90% of the guys in my English class.

Then all the guys had to go up to Mr. Sharkey and get the e-mail addresses off him. This was going to be one hell of an assignment; I really wasn't good at talking to people that I didn't know. So I would probably fail this assignment.

_**Okay so what did you think of it so far? I have kind of taken a little bit of a different approach in how I'm writing this story compared to 'What Are Big Brothers For'.**_

_**Anyways please review :D If I get enough reviews that I'm satisfied that people actually like the story I will try my best to have the next chapter up tonight :).**_

_**xxxxxx**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks to everyone who put me on favourite story, story alert and author alert :)**_

_**Also thanks to everyone who reviewed :D I love getting them lol.**_

_**I'm putting up this chapter so soon because this is where we actually get to the good stuff and I want to know what you's think of it.**_

_**Anyways....As you probably already know; I don't own Twilight or its characters.**_

_**Chapter 2 – Stupid Assignment**_

After English class I had maths; that passed rather uneventfully, what exciting thing can really happen in a maths classroom?. It was then little lunch and now I had Biology; now don't get me wrong or anything I love Biology but my class seemed to be filled with airheads who would rather spend their time filing their nails than actually learning about anything. I was thankful that I sat alone in this subject as none of my friends had it.

I was just putting my bag down the bottom of the classroom where our teacher always made us leave them 'for safety reasons' (what reasons is what I'd like to know). And Edward walked in, my forehead creased as I watched him walk up to Mrs. O'Brien; this wasn't his class. I tried not to eavesdrop as I walked past the two of them talking halfway up the classroom.

"Alright then Mr Cullen. Just follow me up here for a minute and we will see where there's a spare seat for you to take".

Uh-oh. I knew for a fact that the only seat in the whole classroom that was left was the seat beside me; and I really didn't want him to occupy that. I mean was English class everyday not enough of a torturis thing?? I really must have done something bad in a previous life if God was doing this to me.

After everyone in the class had settled into their seats I looked around for clarification...Yup the only available seat was right next to me. Oh God Mrs. O'Brien was looking at me and the vacant seat beside me.

"Mr. Cullen, if you take a seat there next to Isabella..."

"Bella" I interrupted.

"Sorry, if you take a seat next to Bella there and she will update up on what we are doing" Mrs. O'Brien smiled sweetly at me as I lowered my head.

"We meet again I see" Edward smirked as he pulled out the seat beside me, scraping the floor whilst doing so.

"Could you make anymore noise?" I asked dryily.

"Now now Isabella, is that any way to talk to your new partner. By the way, I took my mask off, now can you please stop dressing like a throwback from the 80's?" Edward questioned looking so innocent it was unbelievable.

"Why haven't you hear Mr. Cullen, the 80's are back" I smugly smiled as I turned my back to him.

Who did that boy honestly think he was?? You know it it wasn't totally illegal I really would kill him; my world would be a much better place without him.

"So, what are we doing?"

"Excuse me?" I glanced at him.

"Well Mrs. O'Brien said you would update me on what we are doing?" For a whole second there he had a bit of sincerity in his eyes; but soon it was filled up by the normal evil glint he had in them.

"Whatever. Page 316, we are doing cells" I stood up, put my chair at an angle where my back was facing to him and sat back down again.

The rest of Biology was so boring. We have been doing cells for the best part of nearly two weeks and to be quite honest with you I was getting totally bored with it. And now I have to sit beside two out of me 7 subjects, could life possible get any worse for me at the moment? I really think not.

After school I drove home in complete silence, I was in such a bad mood that I wouldn't even put on the radio. I pulled into my drive and noticed that my dad's car wasn't there, now that was a strange thing. I hopped out of my car and locked it; I then looked around me but nothing else felt out of place. Maybe he just got held up at work or something; being a doctor was hard work and I knew it wasn't exactly a nine to five job. Normally my dad would do the night shift 7 days then get 7 days off; it was supposed to be his week off. Awell, maybe he just popped out or got called in, no biggie.

I walked up the steps to my house and unlocked the door. I walked into the kitchen but found nothing of importance, I suppose I was looking for a letter or something. But dad being dad he hadn't left one. Sometimes he could just be so inconsiderate.

I slowly made my way up to my room; sat on my bed and took out all the books that were needed for me to complete my homework. I started and finished my homework in less than an hour; seriously like how much easier could it get? Maybe it was just could I had like four double classes today and so had less homework. Unfortunately I wasn't a genius or anything like that.

My laptop lay on my computer desk on the other side of the room; I suppose I would have to start this stupid assignment at one time or another. I grabbed my journal where I had wrote down the e-mail address and stalked over to my laptop.

Whilst waiting for it to come to life I started to think about who my e-mail address could belong to. From what I can gather just from the address they kind of love themselves; or maybe are a joker. This really didn't help me much as it only cut out one guy from my class; Ben. Hmm maybe it was that weird guy that sits at the back of the class; I'm not sure what his name is but he can be a joker sometimes and it would be just my luck to get a guy like that.

Sooner than expected my laptop came to life and I logged into MSN. I had a request waiting for me when I logged in; obviously my new pen-pal had beaten me to adding him. I swiftly accepted the request and waited to see if anyone new popped up on my contacts that were only. Surely enough a new contact appeared up with the MSN name 'I'll keep you my dirty little secret, don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret'; I know that Mr. Sharkey had said that we had to talk via e-mail but instant messaging was just the same only quicker and the replies weren't so long, I decided there shouldn't be a problem with it.

Hmm a guy that had lyrics as his msn name? Now that was weird. But then again I suppose it could just be to cover up his identity; I'm sure he normally has his name or something as it. But I got to admit; the boys got taste when it comes to music. Before I had a chance to write to him a conversation popped up.

**(AN...Peoples MSN names are in bold and italics and what they say is just going to be in italics)**

_**Angela Loves Ben**_

_Hey Bells...how are you? Still feeling bad about being stuck with Edward 'The-whole-female-population-of-this-town-loves-me' Cullen?_

Ahh I just loved Angela, she was one of the most caring people that I have ever met. Definitely best friend material, I was lucky to have her as a friend if I was honest.

_**I Love Aaron Johnson (**_**AN..Aaron Johnson is an actor, pretty fit one at that lol. Bella isn't actually going out with anybody.)**

_Hey Ange...Ah I'm feeling better than I was at lunch anyway lol. I kinda realised that I'm going to have no option but to just stick it out._

_**Angela Loves Ben**_

_Yea, you're right about that. So what ya up to? You talking to your new 'pen-pal'??_

Angela was so lucky, she had a different period English than I did and she didn't have to do this stupid assignment that we had been set. To be honest I really don't see the point of it; it's not like we are actually going to learn something life-changing in it.

_**I Love Aaron Johnson**_

_I'm just relaxing just finished doing my homework, is it just me or is it getting easier? My dad ain't home, sometimes I just wish that he could be a little bit more considerate and at least write me a note! Oh no, I was going to do that but then got distracted by you lol._

I was just about to double click his name when another little conversation popped up on the screen; this time it actually was him.

_**I Love Aaron Johnson**_

_I totally jinxed it lol he just wrote to me._

_**Angela Loves Ben**_

_Well have fun. I gotta go, dinners ready. I will see ya at school 2moro...and give your dad a break lol. Bye xxxxxxx_

_**I Love Aaron Johnson**_

_Yea yea lol bye xxx_

Now back to the conversation that popped up.

_**I'll keep you my dirty little secret, don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**_

_Hey...._

I guess like me he was kind of stuck on what to say. Like really what do you say to a guy that you don't know when you started talking over the internet? I really have no idea.

_**I Love Aaron Johnson**_

_Hey...sooooo_

Oh I can already tell that this is going to be fun.

_**I'll keep you my dirty little secret, don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**_

_Is it just me or is this assignment totally stupid and unnessary?_

Hey, at least we had two things in common. All American Rejects and what we thought of this assignment.

_**I Love Aaron Johnson**_

_Yea I totally agree with you. What the hell does he actually want us to achieve?I think that he just wanted to waste our time lol_

_**I'll keep you my dirty little secret, don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**_

_I know! That man is extremely weird! Yesterday I seen him coming out of the teachers room and I swear to god, it looked like he had just wet himself!_

_**I Love Aaron Johnson**_

_Haha no way??_

I was so caught up in conversation that I never even looked at his display picture, so I took the time now to just peek over at it. Unfortunately it wasn't a picture of him, just of All American Rejects. I really wonder who it could be. Obviously its not Ben, Mike or Tyler because they were my friends. I'm sure it was Emmet, Jasper or Edward because I can tell you right now that there is no way that I could get on with any of them this well.

I was pulled out of my trian of thought as the little bar at the bottom of the page was flashing orange, I cliked on the coversation once more.

_**I'll keep you my dirty little secret**_**, ****_don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_**

_Yup :) Seen it with my own eyes lol. I'm sure he hadn't but like you think that he would of tried to dry himself off or something first._

_**I Love Aaron Johnson**_

_I know! _

Just then I heard the house phone ringing from downstairs, I really should get a phone installed in my bedroom so I don't have to run all the way downstairs to answer it.

_**I Love Aaron Johnson**_

_Brb, phone's ringing x_

_**I'll keep you my dirty little secret, don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**_

_Okies_

I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen where the phone hung on the wall by the door.

"Hello?" I questioned as I answered the phone, I was lucky I got to it before it rang out.

"Good eveing. Is that Isabella Swan?" I didn't recognise the voice; it was a womans. Trust me when I say this, no woman ever rings our house phone.

"Bella" I corrected, I was so used to doing it now that it always just slipped out.

"Bella my name is Aine. I work at Saint James' hospital" Oh no, this couldn't be good. I quickly glanced out the windon that looked onto the drive and noticed that my dad had still not returned yet.

"Hi" I feebly mumbled.

"A Doctor Charlie Swan has just been taken in and I'm sorry to say he's in critical condition...." I stopped listening after that. My dad was in hospital?? Nooo nothing can happen to him!! He's all that I had left. My mam left me and my dad was I was 4 and never contacted after that and dad never remarried or had any kids. He can't die, he just can't. He can't leave me in this world all by myself, I refuse to accept that he would ever do that.

"I'm on my way" I mumbled into the phone and hung up.

I hopped up the stairs taking two at a time and raced over to my laptop; he was still online.

_**I Love Aaron Johnson**_

_Sorry I gotta go, family emergency. Ttyl xxx_

Before he could replied I logged off and shut down the laptop. I then ran out to my car grabbing my keys and jacket on the way.

He had to be alright...he couldn't leave me. Not now.

_**Sorry to leave it like that lol I really couldn't resist.**_

_**I know the chapters in this story are way longer than in my other one, do u prefer them long or short??**_

_**Anyways as normal please review...you know you want to :P.**_

_**xxxxx**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I only own the plot :( not the characters.**_

_**Sorry if I confused anyone, but Charlie is a doctor in the story. It kinda fits in later on, you'll see :).**_

_**To answer flower123' question, Bella is supposed to be in 5th year of secondary school (remembering that this is supposed to be set in Ireland) and so that makes her 16.**_

_**Lucky for you guys I have been sick the last two days so I'm now up to chapter 7 lol.**_

_**Chapter 3 – Why Him?**_

As I pulled into the hospital car park I felt violently sick. What it I did lose him? What would happen to me? What would I do without my dad there to look out for me?.

As soon as I parked the car I cut the engine and raced up to the reception of the hospital. A middle aged woman sat at the desk. She wore glasses and had a reddy-brown kind of hair colour, she was actually quite pretty for her age.

"Yes dear?" She politely asked as she lifted her eyes up from the computer screen in front of her to look at me.

"I'm looking for my dad. Charlie Swan" I rushed it out, I would be surprised if she understood any of it.

"Charlie Swan?" She questioned and I just nodded as a reply. She typed something into her computer and then continued.

"He's in intensive care on the 3rd floor. I'm not sure if the doctor's are still with him or not. If you go out to the 3rd floor and take the first left there should be a nurse's station. They will update up on your fathers progress. The lifts are just around the corner" She pointed to her left.

Numbly I walked to the lifts and pressed the button to the 3rd floor. What had happened? How did he end up in intensive care?? Just this morning he was sat at the breakfast table with me laughing and joking and now twelve hours later here I was going to see him in intensive care.

Just then the doors dinged "3rd floor" the automated voice rang as the doors opened. I walked out and slowly made my way to the nurses station where a young looking nurse sat.

"Are you alright?" She smiled sweetly at me. If I was alright would I really be up in the intensive care unit? I don't think so. But she was only doing her job and I really wasn't in the mood for my sarcasm to take over me.

"I'm looking for m-m-my d-dad" I bit my lip trying to hold back the tears that where threatening to fall.

"What's his name?" She looked at me full of worry and sympathy.

"Charlie Swan" I finally got out just as a tear slid down my cheek. I didn't want the nurse to see my cry and so I quickly wiped away the tear with the back of my hand.

"Alright sweety. The doctors are just finished, would you like to go and see him?" She asked politely. I knew that I couldn't get the words out of my mouth without crying and so I just nodded my head.

The nurse walked out from behind the desk and down the corridor right in front of us. I swiftly followed behind her. The corridor was brightly lit up with them stupid, overly bright lights that they have in hospitals. I looked in some of the rooms as we passed, most of them were wards. I had thought that his floor was just for intensive care but obviously not. Maybe it was also for patients who had been in intensive care and were now recovering...I hoped to God that my dad would soon be one of them patients.

The nurse suddenly stopped outside a door. If it wasn't for my quick thinking and reflexes I am sure that I would have walked right into her.

"Here you go. I warn you, he might not be exactly how you remember him sweety but he's still the your father" she then left me to my own devices as she walked back up the corridor, presumable back to her nurses station.

I stood outside the door for a minute thinking about what lay behind them. I loved my dad to pieces and I wasn't sure if I could stay to see him laying there still with all them wires going in and out of him; he wouldn't be my dad then. Then I thought for a minute about HOW he got in here. Well his car was missing from the drive when I got home form school. The first thought I had, and probably the most realistic, was that he had been in a car accident. A pretty bad one if it left him in intensive care. My dad had always been a safe driver though, he never broke the law. Which therefore meant that if he was in an accident it wasn't his fault, I was sure of that at least. But what if it wasn't an accident? What if someone had intentionally hurt my dad? He was one of the good guys though, he wouldn't hurt a fly so why someone would want to intentionally hurt him was totally beyond me. I would have to ask the nurse later how he ended up here.

But for now I had to go and see him. As much as I would hate to see him lying there lifeless with wires everywhere I would hate even more for him to be on his own in that bland, cold room.

I slowly walked to the door and pushed it open, edging myself into the room. I walked up the side of his bed and took a look at him.

Sure enough he was still my dad but he looked so different now. He had bruises covering his arms, well what I could see of them, and cuts all over his face. He looked so pale and peaceful, he looked just like people do when they are laid out in coffins; there wasn't one sign of life in him. I looked at all the wires coming out of his arms and hands and then up to their corresponding machines. I had never seen so many machines in one room before.

Before I could stop myself I started crying; I just couldn't hold back the tears anymore. My dad was lying lifeless in front of me in a hospital bed. If I lost him then I truly had nothing to live for; my dad was the centre of my universe. I know that most teenage girls hate their dads and find them embarrassing but not me. Some of the best times of my life had been spent with my dad. After going through so much with him it was so hard to even imagine life without him. He had raised me single handedly and never once complained when I threw a hissy fit over something. He was the one to hold me and make me feel better the first time I got my heart broken. He was the one that had been there for me my whole life and now there was a chance that I could lose him.

I sat there crying for about 10 minutes; as the tears subsided I took his hand and started talking to him. I wasn't sure exactly why I did this; but I was sure that he had once told me something about people in coma's being able to hear what you are saying, even though they can't reply or even show you that they can hear you.

"Hey dad, its Bells" I kind of smiled, I think that by now he would know what my voice sounded like. "I can't believe that you're here. I was in such a rush to get here and come in to you that I even forgot to ask what happened that made you end up in here. Though my guess is that it was a car crash because I can never imagine somebody actually wanting to hurt you intentionally. I'm also pretty sure that it wasn't your fault either." I stopped because once again the tears where threatening to fall from my eyes. Normally I wasn't an emotional person, I could quite easily keep my emotions in check. But with the centre of my whole world in intensive care emotion just seemed to overwhelm me and I couldn't stop myself. If anybody was worth crying over it was definitely my father.

The tears once again started falling before I could stop them.

"Dad why you?? Y-y-you d-don't d-d-d-deserve this!" I spluttered out in between sobs.

Just then the door opened, it was the nurse that had showed me to his room earlier.

"I'm sorry but visiting times are over. You have to go home now sweety" She walked out of the room before I could ask exactly what had happened to my dad. Though I was grateful that she left me to say goodbye alone.

"I love you dad" I whispered as a kissed his forehead. I tear fell onto his face and I rubbed it off with my thumb. I took one last look at him before I quickly exited the room.

"Sorry" I said quietly as I reached the nurses station.

"Yes dear?" The nurse asked as she looked up.

"How did my dad end up in here?" I asked. I wiped away the finally tear as it rolled down my cheek.

"Did the woman who called you not tell you?" her forehead creased.

"I'm not too sure. I kind of blocked out whatever she said after she told me my dad was in critical condition" I admitted and I felt myself blushing, but the nurse just smiled sympathetically at me.

"Well he was on his way back from the grocery store. He was at a junction to which he had right of way. But a drunk driver was speeding down the road and crashed into the drivers side of your fathers car. He hit it with such force that it turned over and fell into a ditch at the side of the road. This was found in the passenger seat of your fathers car, maybe you should have them. You know its a miracle that they survived" She smiled sweetly as she handed me a packet of pop tarts, my favourite. My dad knew that I was having a tough time at school recently, he didn't know why though. He must of brought me them to try and cheer me up.

Then realisation finally hit me, and it hit me hard. My dad was in here because of me! He had gone to get me my favourite food to treat me and now he was in here. Why him?? Why couldn't it be me?? Lord knows that I have done enough things wrong in my life. But my father was like a saint, I can never recall him doing anything wrong, I can never even remember him being selfish.

I ran to the lifts and punched the button to go down. A second later the doors opened and I hit the button for ground floor. By now I had started sobbing, this was all my fault! As soon as the lift arrived at the ground floor I ran to the car park and hopped into my car and just sat there sobbing.

My dad could die because of me.

**So what did you think?? I know that you are probably thinking what the hell does this have to do with the story but trust me it does have an effect on it.**

**So anyway please review, the more reviews I get the more encouraged I am to write more :)**

**xxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**I think I'm going to wait until I got 40-50 reviews before I post the next chapter. Reason being I want to know what you all think of it and I want to get some more of it written :) so the more you guys review the quicker the next chapter will be up.**

**I'm on chapter ten now :D I have only been writing this like 30 hours and I'm quite proud of how far I have gotten. The joys of being sick, eh? lol**

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot :( no characters.**

**Chapter 4 – Trust**

After I was finished sobbing my heart out I let myself calm down before I put my key in the ignition and made my way home.

As I pulled into the drive of my house I felt an eery feeling; I didn't feel right being here knowing that my dad wasn't going to come up to my room with cookies when I was in a mood with him and that he wouldn't check on me just before he went to bed just to make sure that his little girl was safe and sound in bed. How was I going to do this??

I slowly cut off the engine and slowly walked to the house. I unlocked the door and walked inside; but I stopped after I shut the door and just slid down it. This was going to be a lot harder than anything I have ever been through.

I quickly got up and ran to my room; I really needed to talk to someone. I switched on my mobile phone and was about to text Angela...great I had no credit now what?? I looked around my room as if the answer was going to be there somewhere. My eyes fell on my laptop and I hurriedly switched it on. I don't know exactly what I was expecting but I just had to go onto to MSN and talk to one of my mates, I was sure that at least one of my friends had to be online.

After what felt like hours the laptop finally came to life and I logged in to MSN. Much to my disappointment there was only one person online, and that was my new 'pen-pal'. And I couldn't very well pour my heart out to some guy in my year that I had talked to ONCE.

Then a conversation window popped up and it had to be him as he was the only person from my contacts that was online.

_**I'll keep you my dirty little secret, don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**_

_Hey...why'd you leave so suddenly before?_

Yea, like I was really going to tell him the truth.

_**I Love Aaron Johnson**_

_Yeah sorry about that, just had a family emergency_

_**I'll keep you my dirty little secret, don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**_

_I'm taking it you don't want to talk about it?_

Hmm he genuinely seemed to care; why had I never noticed this guy before??

_**I Love Aaron Johnson**_

_It's just a little bit personal that's all. And don't get me wrong you seem like a great guy and all but its just really personal and I don't really know you_

_**I'll keep you my dirty little secret, don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**_

_No, its fine :). So would you like me to keep you company or do you just want me to leave you be??_

God he seemed so polite!! I can't believe I have known this guy at least five years and never gotten to know him. This assignment was shaping up to be the best thing ever.

The image of my dad in intensive care popped into my head, and for the first time that day my eyes didn't well up; maybe I was all out of tears. I know that if I physically could cry then I would be doing it right now, and since I wasn't I figured that I was all cried out for now. I felt the worse that I had ever felt right now and yet when I was talking to this guy it all seemed to be better somehow; though I fully knew that this would not be getting better anytime soon. Then it hit me that I never write back to whoever this guy was.

_**I Love Aaron Johnson**_

_Actually would you mind staying on for a bit? I mean if you have homework or want to go to bed or something then I totally understand_

I prayed to God that he would stay and keep me company.

_**I'll keep you my dirty little secret, don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**_

_I can stay :) all my homework is done and its only like 10, so I have time._

After I read that my heart did a little flip. I knew that it was wrong because of my dad and all but I just couldn't stop it. I got to admit, I think this guy could be one of the coolest guys ever.

_**I Love Aaron Johnson**_

_Thanks :) so wot ya been up to since I left? It was like 5 hours ago lol so I'm guessing that you haven't just been sitting here?_

_**I'll keep you my dirty little secret, don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**_

_Well when you left I decided it was about time that I did my homework; but that took all of a half hour. Then my girlfriend came around for a few hours and had dinner with me and my family. After she left I came back and now here I am lol_

He has a girlfriend?? Of course he did, he seemed to be pretty awesome so the chance of him being single was very slim. When I read the word 'girlfriend' my heart kind of sank, don't ask my why but I didn't feel to good about him having a girlfriend.

_**I Love Aaron Johnson**_

_Awwh cool :)_

_**I'll keep you my dirty little secret, don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**_

_Not really lol. So you love Aaron Johnson eh? :P_

_**I Love Aaron Johnson**_

_:O what would ever give you that impression??_

_**I'll keep you my dirty little secret, don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**_

_I just have this gift, got a 6th sense for that kinda thing ;)_

I knew that it was wrong to be having such a good time when my dad was in hospital but honestly I couldn't help it. He was just so nice. And besides, I am sure that my dad wouldn't want me sulking around.

_**I Love Aaron Johnson**_

_And there was little old me thinking that it was my name_

_**I'll keep you my dirty little secret, don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**_

_Ya know, I didn't even notice lol_

_**I Love Aaron Johnson**_

_Liar :P_

_**I'll keep you my dirty little secret, don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**_

_I am not :O how could you even think that of me?_

_**I Love Aaron Johnson**_

_God knows lol it just popped into my head, why? Should I not be thinking that of you :P_

_**I'll keep you my dirty little secret, don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**_

_No you should not lol I am totally insulted you know._

_**I Love Aaron Johnson**_

_Yea, yea. And yup I do love him! Have you ever seen him??? talk about FIT!!_

_**I'll keep you my dirty little secret, don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**_

_Who is he? _

He didn't even know him?? this boy should be ashamed of himself!

_**I Love Aaron Johnson**_

_He's in Angus, Thongs and Perfect Snogging...Google him!_

He didn't write back straight away so I think that he was actually googling Aaron. I know that this started out as a stupid assignment and everything but I had a good feeling about this guy. I had only known him a few hours and yet I felt that I could trust him with anything. But I still couldn't tell him about my dad, now that was just way too personal to share with someone during a English assignment.

Suddenly the conversation bar was flashing orange. I clicked on it straight away to open it.

_**I'll keep you my dirty little secret, don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**_

_I have to say, he's not really my type lol_

_**I Love Aaron Johnson**_

_Not your type eh?? _

_**I'll keep you my dirty little secret, don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**_

_Nah, I tend to go for girls. I'm just weird like that lol_

_**I Love Aaron Johnson**_

_Whatever :P he's still the fittest guy I have ever met :P_

_**I'll keep you my dirty little secret, don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**_

_:O fitter than me?_

Okay this guy was blonde, I laughed to myself. It obviously slipped his mind that I didn't have a clue who he actually was. If I thought he meant that comment seriously I would have been a bit worried as to who he was, but I knew that he meant it jokingly. Don't ask me how I knew that when I had only know him a few hours, lets just call it instincts.

_**I Love Aaron Johnson**_

_Haha are you blonde by any chance? I don't know who you are. It don't matter though, because no boy in my year is fitter than Aaron Johnson._

_**I'll keep you my dirty little secret, don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**_

_No boy at all? :O what about the likes of Emmett Cullen??_

I chuckled to myself. Emmett Cullen was HUGE. He had curly hair that was kind of cute, but when it came to him that's all I could say that was cute about him. He wasn't my type at all.

_**I Love Aaron Johnson**_

_You have got to be kidding me?? I despise him and his brother Edward and their friend Jasper Hale...like really who do they think they are??_

One of my favourite past times was dissing Edward and his little posse. I never missed a chance to do it. I knew deep down that there was the slightest chance that this could get back to Edward and his posse but I trusted this guy for some unknown reason.

_**I'll keep you my dirty little secret, don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**_

_Haha I don't know; its just most girls fancy them. So tell me a little about yourself?_

_**I Love Aaron Johnson**_

_Hmm well I don't want to tell you who I am, at least not yet lol I might someday :P. But I love reading, especially classics, and writing. Also love love love music!! always wanted to learn how an instrument but never really gotten around to it. Your go :)_

_**I'll keep you my dirty little secret, don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**_

_Interesting lol. Anyway I also love reading classics, Wuthering Heights has to be my favourite, I did try writing for a while and realised I had no talent for it so left it. I also love music and play the piano, guitar and drums. I also write a few songs as well. And I don't want to tell you who I am either :P._

I didn't think that there was any boy in my year like me. But in a way this boy was like the male equivalent of me, only he could write songs whereas I could only right stories and stuff. And obviously he also played three instruments!! not one but three!!

_**I Love Aaron Johnson**_

_Pretty impressive, I didn't think there was any boy in my year like that. I must say that I have no idea who you are_

_**I'll keep you my dirty little secret, don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**_

_Well that's a good thing I think lol and the same goes for me, I don't have a clue who you are either lol._

_**I Love Aaron Johnson**_

_Haha and I think it's best to keep it like that for a while._

_**I'll keep you my dirty little secret, don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**_

_Anyways I gotta go. Text me 0 8 5 8 3 6 9 8 7 3_

_**I Love Aaron Johnson**_

_I have no credit sorry. But talk again soon. Bye xxxxx_

_**I'll keep you my dirty little secret, don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**_

_No probs. Cya at school 2moro xxxx_

I quickly took my phone out of my pocket, where I had put it earlier on, and punched in his number. I didn't actually know his name and so I just put it in as 'Assignment Boy'. Which at this stage was all he was, a boy from an English assignment.

And with that he was gone. Now that he wasn't talking to me my dad came back to the front of my mind. He was always on my mind during the conversation, but he was at the back of it. I really hoped that he would be alright, it just had to be.

I looked down to the bottom of the right side of my laptop and noticed it was just gone eleven. I hadn't really thought of it until he wrote to me but I couldn't go to school tomorrow. I knew that I wouldn't be able to concentrate until I knew that everything was going to be okay.

I logged off and shut down my laptop for the second time today. I walked over to my bed and grabbed my pajamas from under my pillow. I then made my way into the bathroom, which was situated just across the hall from my bedroom. I looked at myself in the mirror before stripping down and hopping in the shower.

I felt relieved as the hot water washed all over my body. I let myself believe for a while that it was washing away my problems. After about ten minutes the water ran cold and I turned it off and got out. I dried myself off and changed into the sweatpants and vest top which I wore to bed. I then walked back to my room, put my dirty washing in the hamper, and turned out the light as I made my way to my bed.

There were two thoughts in my head as I fell asleep; and they couldn't be more different.

My dad couldn't leave me!! he had to be okay. If not for him then for me.

This 'stupid' English assignment might not be so stupid after all.

_**So what do you think??**_

_**Thanks to everyone for reading it, please review....I love reading what you think of the story.**_

_**xxxxxx**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I only own the plot :) not the characters :(.**_

_**Chapter 5 – It Can't Be True**_

I woke up the next morning and felt quite happy as it was a Friday. But then everything that happened yesterday came back to me and them damn traitor tears resurfaced. I hopped out of my bed and looked over to my alarm clock; it was only seven. I suppose that's why my alarm hadn't woken me; it wasn't time for it to go off yet. I knew for a fact that visiting times in the hospital didn't start until 9am, so I had to hours to spare. And I certainly wasn't going to go to school mainly because I knew that I wouldn't do any work; but also because I didn't want anyone's sympathy.

I remembered that I had ran out of credit yesterday and needed some. To fill some time up maybe I should go to the store and get some credit. I made my way into the bathroom and did my normal routine of having a shower, brushing my teeth and trying to make my hair look kind of normal. After I was finished with this I walked down to the kitchen and had some frosties; but I wasn't really that hungry so I didn't eat the most of them. The last time that I had ate was at lunch yesterday and that was only a chicken fillet roll. After I was finished eating the little bit of breakfast that I wanted I pulled on my jacket and made my way out to my car.

It wasn't long before I reached the nearest store; as it was half eight the store was practically full of students buying sweets. And wasn't it just my luck that the biggest jerk ever was there?

"Bella" I heard the familiar voice shout over to me, but I had fallen for it too many times so I didn't look over. Just then I felt someone's hand on my shoulder, and I stupidly turned around.

"What now Cullen?? I'm really not in the mood!" I glared at him.

"Oh touchy! Is someone PMSing??" He laughed.

"No, you just annoy the hell out of me. Now if you don't mind" I pushed past him and joined the queue for the registers.

"20 euro 086" I asked politely.

I payed for my credit and went; not once taking a look back at Edward and his mates. After I got home I went up to where my phone was charging in my room and put the credit in it. Don't ask me why but I suddenly wanted to text this guy from my assignment; but first I had to text Angela to explain to her why I wouldn't be in school today.

_Hey Ange...sorry but won't be in school today, dad in hosp. Bells xxxx _

I just kept it short and to the point; as I have already explained I am not normally an emotional person and so I wasn't going to go into a lot of detail in the text.Immediately got a text back.

_OMG Bells is he ok?? What happened? How are you?? Ange xxxxx_

God that girl was sweet.

_Ah I'm as well as can be expected. He's in intensive care, some car crash. Bells xxxx_

I felt like telling her that it was me that put him there, that it was my fault he wasn't here with me and my fault that I could lose him forever; but I didn't want to get all emotional again. I was trying to keep it together, well as together as I can.

_Intensive care?? Must be pretty serious then. I'm really sorry Bells, do you want me to come over? Ange xxxx_

Awwh bless her. She never ditched school but she cared about me so much that she was wiling to ditch it just to come and see me.

_No its fine. I'm going the hosp now, please don't tell anyone else apart from our friends. Bells xxxxx_

_Alright, text me if you need me, Ange xxxx_

Next thing I wanted to do, text they guy from that assignment.

_Heya :) it's the girl from your assignment lol it sounds weird saying that instead of my name. So hows you today? Xxx_

I squashed my phone into my pocket, along with my keys and money. I then jumped the stairs, taking at least two at a time, and going out to my car. As I pulled up to a parking spot I started thinking back to the day my first boyfriend broke up with me last year....

_**Flashback**_

"I don't wana know Jacob!! I heard you perfectly fine!" I slammed the door in his face.

"Bells come out" Jacob pleaded with me, but I didn't want to talk about it. He broke my heart and I never wanted to see him again.

"Bells, honey whats wrong??" My dad asked coming out of the sitting room, his forehead was all creased.

"H-h-he broke u-u-u-p..." I couldn't get it all out as I had just started crying but somehow he seemed to understand perfectly what happened. He just walked up to me and gave me a massive hug.

"Don't worry Bells, he was never good enough for you anyway. You could do a thousand times better" he comforted me as we broke up our hug. I looked up at him.

"Really?" I whispered.

"Absolutely...hot chocolate?" He asked somehow knowing exactly what I wanted.

"Please" I smiled up and he hugged me once again before dragging me into the kitchen. By now I was just starting to stop crying.

After he made it he gave me another hug and said "Movie time!".

I know that most girls would feel weird being so close to their dad, but not me. He always knew exactly what I needed to make me feel better no matter what was wrong. That night we both watched my favourite movie of all time, 'Twilight'. My dad hated it but he would do anything to make me feel better.

**End of flashback**

If I remember correctly that was the last time that I cried up until yesterday, and I only cried for like 2 minutes tops, I could cry for over an hour now.

I hadn't even noticed but whilst I had been caught up in my flashback my phone beeped. I fished it out of my pocket and read the message.

_Heya...I'm alright tanks...u?? xxxx_

I would text him back in a little while, but for now I just wanted to go and see how my dad was. I was sure that if there had been any changes, good or bad, last night that the hospital would of rang. And I was a light sleeper so the phone would of woke me; but it didn't. So I was just expecting him to be the same as yesterday.

I walked up to the lift and hit the button for going up. While I was waiting for the life to come I decided to text the guy back.

_Ah I have been betta...hows school?? xxxx_

As soon as I received the delivery report the doors to the lift flew open to reveal a very crowded life. Everyone filed out one by one. I noticed the nurse from last night; so it must have been shift change for everyone. I patiently waited for everyone to get out and walked into the lift, pushing the button for level three as I passed it.

I didn't need instructions as to where the room was so I made my own way to it and stopped at the door as I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket; I had put it on silent in the lift. I lifted it out of my pocket it read, one message received: Assignment Boy. Should he not be in class?

_Boring...I'm in Irish now :(. Wot ya up to? xxxx_

Hmm so he was texting during class? He obviously isn't a goody two shoes then. Just then I scolded myself, my dad whole I loved dearly was lying in a hospital bed a few feet away from me and what was I worried about? Who the guy from my English assignment was. I stuffed my phone back in my pocket as I slowly pushed open the door and made my way to his bedside. I took his hand in both of mine.

"Dad I really missed you last night. In the middle of the night I think I kind of expected you to come into my room to check on me like you usually do when you're going to bed, but obviously it didn't happen because you're lying here" I felt a tear drip off my chin and onto my top hand, I hadn't even noticed my eyes had watered up. I was spending most of my time crying these last 24 hours.

"See dad, I care about you I'm even crying over you" I tried to laugh but I just made this really weird sound. "Please dad wake up. I promise I will never go all diva on you again. I'd promise anything if I thought that I would just get you back again" I choked out. After that I couldn't say much else, I just sat crying until the doctor came and told me he needed to do some checks on my dad. So reluctantly I left the room.

As I walked in to the cafeteria I realised that I hadn't text the boy back yet, so I took my phone out.

_Ohh Irish eh? :P and should you really be texting during class? xxxxx_

I sent the message, ordered a tea to take away and walked to the end of the counter to pay for it.

"Thanks" I muttered as the lady handed me my change.

I then made my way back up to my father's room. Just as I turned into the corridor that led to my dad's room I seen the doctor walking out of the room and towards me. He didn't look to happy. Uh-oh.

"Miss Swan?" The doctor questioned as he reached me.

"Y-y-yes" I stuttered.

"I'm Doctor McCarthy and I have been looking after your father" His face looked deadly serious, I knew that look.

"OK" was all I could get out. I really hope that what I thought was wrong.

"I'm so sorry Miss Swan but I'm just after getting the results to a scan he had done on him yesterday and I'm afraid it's not good news. Your father is brain damaged; he only has a 15% chance of surviving and even if he does survive he will need care 24/7" The doctor looked solemnly at me.

Nooo!! He can't die on me, what am I supposed to do without him there for me??

"Noooo" I kind of whispered.

"I'm sorry but I we have to switch off his life support, he signed a document before stating that in this event, or any event like this one, he didn't want to be kept alive by machines. I'm very sorry"

So this wasn't even my choice?? It didn't matter that I was prepared to look after him if he did make it through?? It didn't matter that without him my life would be nothing?? None of this mattered because he signed a stupid document saying he wanted to die!!

What was I going to do without my father??

_**So what do you think??**_

_**Please don't kill me, I know the majority (if not all) of you wanted Charlie to live but I had to do it as part of the story....sorry people, don't hate me.**_

_**Charlie HAS to die because in the end it's going to be what brings Bella and Edward together. It's kind of hard to explain; but trust me, it has to happen.**_

_**Review please; and once again thanks to anyone who has put me on author alert, story alert and favourite story. But if you can I would really appreciate it if you could just review so I know what you think of it :).**_

_**xxxxxxx**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thanks to everyone who has read this :).**_

_**I got a great response to the last chapter; I hope I get as good a response to this one.**_

_**As usual; I own nothing but the plot :(**_

_**Chapter 6 – Nothing**_

I was now in my dad's room and saying my goodbye's to him, I honestly don't know how it came to this. We had been so close and my dad was honestly an amazing guy! If I ever got my hands round the neck of whoever did this to my father then I swear to God I wouldn't be held responsible for my actions.

"D-d-d-dad I-I-I-I-I'm s-so s-s-s-s-sorry" I choked out in between sobs. What else could I say to him?? I was the reason he was dying and trust me if I got the chance to take his place I wouldn't even think twice about it. He really didn't deserve any of this; I guess this was karma for all the times I have thrown hissy fits over the slightest thing and for when I took him for granted.

"G-go t-t-to G-g-g-grandad, p-p-please k-k-keep h-h-him c-company" I whispered in my dads ear. Just then the door opened and the Doctor McCarthy came in along with another doctor.

"Are you ready?" Doctor McCarthy asked, I looked in his eyes and seen the last thing that I wanted; sympathy.

"O-one s-sec" I blubbed. Both doctors just smiled and walked back out of the room. I took off the necklace that my dad had given me when I was five. It was a locket and on one side there was a picture of him and on the other there was a picture of both of us together on the swings when I was little, I was sitting on his lap. I wrapped the locket in his hand.

"T-t-take c-c-care d-d-dad. I-I-I-I'm g-g-g-going t-t-t-to m-m-m-miss y-y-you" I could barely get the sentence out. I took the hand that I had put the locket in and then kissed it. I then hugged his lifeless body letting my tears soak his shoulder; this was the last time that I would be able to hug my dad, the last time I would ever be able to cry on his shoulder.

"L-love y-you" I whispered as I walked out of the room. By now I was absolutely bawling, I swear I was worse than the baby's up in the delivery suites.

As soon as I walked out the door I felt someone's arms around me, I looked up and was surprised to see the doctor that was with Doctor McCarthy. He just held me there until I had stopped crying, he looked kind of upset too. My guess was that he was a good friend of my dad's.

After I was all cried out and my eyes were red raw the doctor took his arms away from me. I was a bit surprised by this move.

"Who are you?" I whispered.

"My name is Carlisle Cullen. I was a very close friend of your dad" He replied. Hmm I can vaguely remember my dad mentioning him before.

"Oh right, okay"

"Bella you know that you can't stay at your house alone again don't you?" Carlisle asked. I was a little bit confused as to where this was going but he was right, I couldn't stay there alone again.

"I suppose not" I mumbled, more to myself than anyone else.

"Well that's why I want to offer you the chance to stay at my house with me and my family. You don't have to accept if you have some family or a friends house or somewhere else you can go" Carlisle seemed like a really nice man, I could see why my dad had gotten on with him.

"Um sure I'd like that. It's not a problem?" I felt completely numb at this point, I would go along with anything anyone said to me; my life had just fallen apart and I was certain that it couldn't get much worse.

"Not at all" He smiled at me.

After that things kind of went in a blur. Carlisle took me to my house to get a few things and then drove me to his house, well more like a mansion!

I was a bit more alive now that I had been before; but I still felt like my whole world had crumbled in less than 48 hours.

Carlisle lead me through a door from the garage and I found myself in the kitchen. It was a marvelous kitchen and all but I couldn't bring myself to be excited about it. Then he lead me through a magnificent hallway and into what I presumed was the sitting room; it was decorated gorgeously (**AN is that a word? If not then it is now). **It was painted a dark brown on one wall and the rest of the walls were beige, all the furniture was mahogany and the sofa's were a beige colour. I knew that before all this happened I would be stunned at how amazing this all was but I couldn't be amazed, not right now.

"Bella, this is my wife Esme. Esme this is Bella" Carlisle formally introduced me to the woman, who I could only describe as being gorgeous with her green eyes and caramel coloured hair, who had been sitting on the sofa reading some sort of magazine.

"Oh Bella, I have heard so much about you" Esme smiled sweetly at me, but I could tell that beneath it all she felt sympathy for me. I didn't want or need anybody's sympathy! I wanted my dad back, I wanted him to hug me and tell me that everything would be alright.

But these people were taking me in and I hardly knew them; so I tried my best to be polite to Esme.

"Hey, nice to meet you" I said putting my hand out as an invitation for her to shake it; she obliged.

I hadn't noticed that Carlisle had now made his way back to the hall and was shouting something up the stairs, I couldn't quite make out what he said but a few moments later I heard something from the floor above us. It sounded like a heard of elephants trampling across the floor above us.

A minute or two later and the noise had stopped and Carlisle appeared by my side once more. Five people followed in behind him and I recognised every single one of them. The first one was Alice Cullen, who I have mentioned before, the second was Jasper Hale, who I have also mentioned before, the third was Jasper's sister Rosalie Hale, I don't think I have mentioned her before but let me tell you now, she is stunning. All the guys in the school fancy her, but I kind of think that she has something going on with Emmett. The last two people to follow Carlisle were Edward and Emmett Cullen.

Of course!! now it all clicked. I don't know why I didn't see it before; I knew that the town of Dunleer wasn't that big. Carlisle Cullen was obviously Edward, Alice and Emmett' father. I really should have recognised him when I first saw him at the hospital. He hasn't really aged much since me and Edward were friends, the only difference now is his hair colour, when me and Edward hung out he had dark hair but now it was blonde. Right now I seriously regretted taking Carlisle up on his offer of staying over at his house. How the hell was I supposed to stay in a house with EDWARD CULLEN??? he has made my life hell for the last five years at school and now he has the chance to do it in the afternoons and on weekends?!?!

"Edward??" I asked shock clearly showing on my face.

"Hi" he said kind of shyly, okay this was not the Edward that I have come to know over the last five years. I guess like everyone else he was giving me sympathy; ha wonder how long that will last.

Carlisle formally introduced me to everyone else though I already knew them all.

"Alice, would you mind showing Isabella to her room?" Carlisle asked politely.

"Sure" Alice smiled at me as she grabbed my wrist and led me back towards the stairs.

When we got to the top of the stairs we took the hall leading to the right. One on side of the hall there was a wall that was purely a glass window; it looked kind of cool. And on the left there were about 6 doors. Alice stopped outside the 4th one; I instantly stopped behind her.

"Here's your room" Alice smiled guiding me in. If this was the guest bedroom I would hate to see the master. It was nearly bigger than the whole upstairs of my house. Even though my dad was a doctor he was always modest with his money and so settled for buying a little three bed roomed detached house. The room was painted in a dark red colour and all the furniture was pine. In the middle of the room there was a king sized bed, with a window each side of the headboard. The windows had black out blinds. There was also some fitted wardrobes along one entire wall of the room. But once again I couldn't bring myself to be excited about it.

"Thanks Alice" I tried to smile at her.

"No problem. The bathroom is just next door on the right. Edward's room is the other side, but you shouldn't really hear much noise from him."

"Okay. Alice do you mind if I sleep?" I asked as politely as I could manage.

"Sure. Do you not want any dinner?" She looked slightly concerned.

"Nah, I have kind of lost my appetite" I admitted. She had a look of understanding on her face as she backed out of my room while nodding.

I opened my bag, which I presume Carlisle or one of the guys brought up. I pulled out my c.d player and put it on the box situated at the end of my bed. I plugged it in to the nearest socket and got out the bunch of that I had taken with me. I eventually found the c.d I was looking for. I walked back over to the c.d player and stuck on number 9 and put it on repeat.

The lyrics started to fill the room, and as soon as they did I just lay down on my bed and let out all the tears that I had been holding up inside for the past few hours.

_I remember daddy's hands folded silently in prayer,_

_And reaching out to hold me when I had a nightmare,_

_You could read quite a story in the callouses and lines,_

_Years of work and worry had left their mark behind._

_I remember daddy's hand how they held my mama tight,_

_And patted my back for something done right._

_There are thing's that I've forgotten that I loved about the man,_

_But I'll always remember the love in daddy's hands._

_Daddy's hands were soft and kind when I was crying,_

_Daddy's hands were hard as steel when I'd done wrong,_

_Daddy's hands weren't always gentle but I've come to understand,_

_There was always love in Daddy's hands._

_I remember Daddy's hands working til' they bled,_

_Sacrificed unselfishly just to keep us all fed,_

_If I could do things over I'd live my life again,_

_And never take for granted the love in Daddy's hands._

_Daddy's hands were soft and kind when I was crying,_

_Daddy's hands were hard as steel when I'd done wrong,_

_Daddy's hands weren't always gentle but I've come to understand,_

_There was always love in Daddy's hands._

_Daddy's hands were soft and kind when I was crying,_

_Daddy's hands were hard as steel when I'd done wrong,_

_Daddy's hands weren't always gentle but I've come to understand,_

_There was always love...._

_In Daddy's hands._

I just lay curled up on the bed crying for hours listening to that song. I didn't think that I could ever cry this much but when you lose the best thing that you have it seems like you're never going to stop. I'm not sure exactly when but I did fall into an uneasy sleep sometime that night, still listening to the song.

_**Bet you's weren't expecting that; but that is why Charlie had to die. I had to find some way to make Bella go and live with the Cullen's. I know I could have done it in other ways but I thought it was best the way I did it; and it helps further on in the story aswell.**_

_**I don't own the lyrics to that song, I just like the song and thought it fitted in with the story.**_

_**Good or bad surprise?? PLEASE REVIEW :D:D**_

_**xxxxxxx**_


	7. Just A Note, You Don't Have To Read It

_**Just thought I'd let you guys know that I finished the whole thing :D:D.**_

_**I started just under three days ago and now it's all done...considering I wasn't expecting to have this all done for at least another 2 months or so I'm so pleased :).**_

_**I have to say though, as much as I hate being sick the last proper week before school starts I am very happy that it helped me to get this story done; I never would have done it so fast if I wasn't sick lol I would be lucky to be on chapter 3 if I wasn't sick.**_

_**Anyway the quicker you guys review the quicker the chapter's will be posted :D.**_

_**xxxxxxxx**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**_

_**I'm finally getting better people so I am kind of planning on spending some time with my boyfriend and my mates before I go back to school next week.**_

_**One thing I will promise though; after I get 100 reviews I will update next :P I know a lot of people hate when author's do it. But I am doing it purely because I don't want to publish this story TOO fast. (If that is even possible).**_

_**Chapter 7 – Lonely**_

I was woken up by the sun shining through the windows; damn I forgot to shut the blinds before I fell asleep. I noticed that the song wasn't playing anymore, Carlisle or someone must have came in during the night and switched it off I sat up straight and looked up around the room, my life was never going to be the same again. I'm sure that at this point the tears would of started falling but I physically couldn't cry anymore. I felt like I was a bystander in all of this; like this was just a terrible dream that I was going to wake up from any minute.

I pinched myself just to see if this was a horrible nightmare "ouch" I whispered. Okay so this was definitely not a dream. I looked over to the alarm clock situated on one of the nightstands; it was only 8:00 in the morning. As it was a Saturday I kind of figured that it would be safe to get up looking a mess as I'm sure the Cullen's don't get up THAT early on weekends.

I trudged out of my room at a snail's pace and made my way to the Cullen's kitchen. I got the shock of my life as I realised that all the Cullen's were awake and sat at the breakfast bar eating cereal and drinking coffee. I looked down at myself, I was still wearing the same clothes that I wore when I came to the house yesterday. Normally standing in front of the Cullen's in crumpled clothes that I had been wearing a day would make me blush crimson, but I couldn't feel any emotion at all going through my body.

"Hey" Esme smiled at me when she noticed me stood in the doorway.

"Um, hi" I said, I had to at least try and be civil with them.

"Are you hungry dear?" Concern was clearly etched on her face.

"Not really. Can I get a glass of water please?"

"Sure. Edward get Bella a glass of water" Carlisle ordered Edward.

"No, it's fine..." I started to object, Carlisle just held his hand up to stop me.

"It's no problem. Right Edward?" Carlisle shared a little look with Edward that I was sure I wasn't so supposed to see. Edward raised himself from his stool.

"It's fine Bells" He smiled at me.

Bells?? What the hell gave him the right to call me that?? Only my close friends and dad could call me dad....my dad. As I thought about them I knew my face showed no emotion as I couldn't feel anything but loneliness wash through me. I suppose you could say it's me against the world now.

I would love to go mad at Edward for calling me that but I didn't. I just accepted it and stood in the doorway as Edward made his way over to a cupboard that held glasses in it, I must remember where that cupboard was, he took out a glass and then made his was to the fridge where he proceeded to take out a bottle of water and pour some into the glass. I just stood in the doorway like a statue waiting for him to come over to me with the glass.

"Thanks" I mumbled as I took the glass, turned on my heels and made my way back upstairs.

I sat on my bed for a little while and just thought about everything. My dad was gone, I didn't know where my mam was (or even if she was still alive), I hadn't told my friend Angela about my dad dying and I kind of thought she must not care. I mean I told her yesterday that he was in Intensive care, if she really cared about me surely she would of text to see how he was today wouldn't she??. So that meant I had no parents and no friends. And as for any family, my dads family as good as deserted his when he married my mother. So it was just little old me all by myself from now on.

I didn't want to drown myself in self pity so I grabbed my laptop. I didn't know what I was expecting but I had a weird feeling that it would help me somehow.

I signed into MSN and a minute or two later his name popped up. Even just seeing him sign in made me feel happier than I have felt since yesterday.

_**Edward's POV (In the kitchen before Bella comes in)**_

"Poor Bella" Alice sighed as she took a sip of her coffee.

I'm sure that I heard Emmett say something but I kind of tuned out of the conversation.

Poor Bella as right. Bella and I had always been good friends, that was until we got into secondary school and I acted like a complete dick to her just to become popular. I realised after the first few months that what I was doing to her was unacceptable; but by then things had gone too far and I couldn't just turn around and apologise to her so for the last five years I have teased and tormented Bella in school everyday...told you I was a total dick. Bella was way too stubborn for her own good; she would never in this lifetime forgive me for what I have put her through these last couple of years and I certainly don't blame her.

My parents never really understood what had happened between Bella and I. She used to come over to our old house the whole time. We moved houses a week after starting secondary school and she had never come over. I think my parents thought that we just grew apart; to be honest it would have been a lot easier if we had. If we had of just grown apart then I wouldn't feel as awful as I do now because it would have been amicable, both sides would of wanted it.

I thought back to when my my mother had told us the news yesterday.

**Flashback**

When we got home from school yesterday Esme sat Alice, Emmett and I down. Rosalie and Jasper Hale where also here, they practically lived in this house. I knew straight away that something wasn't right here; Esme never sat us down like this unless something really bad had happened.

"Mum you're scaring me" Alice commented after we were all sat around the coffee table in the centre of the living room.

But Esme didn't answer, she just stared at each of us in turn. Eventually though, she began to speak.

"Something terrible has happened" was all she said. Okay, now I was seriously worried.

"What is it??" Alice hopped over to Esme's chair and hugged her as she looked like she about to cry.

"You know Carlisle's friend Charlie Swan??" We all nodded in turn. Bella's dad and my dad had always been close friends, I suppose that's how me and Bella met. Even after Bella and I grew apart (or so they thought, I'd always presumed that Bella never told her dad what really happened between us. Trust me if he had my dad would not be impressed with me at all) Carlisle and Charlie always remained close friends.

"W-well he d-d-died" my mother was crying now, Alice just hugged her.

Charlie was dead?? What would happen to Bella now?? Would she have to move away?? But she had nowhere to move to, I knew for a fact that the only family Bella really had was her dad...and now he was gone.

"When?" I broke the silence that had totally engulfed the room.

"Earlier" my mother choked out. I looked around the rooms and all the faces I looked at showed the same expression as mine; shock. Alice had always been friends with Bella, to an extent. According to Alice Bella refused to hang around with her outside of school because of me, she didn't want to run into me.

"Bella will be staying with us for a little while" My mother announced after she stopped crying. I was shocked; don't get my wrong I can't wait to have Bella staying here but she hates my guts. She has said that much to Alice many times.

After a while we all dispersed from the room to try and digest all the information that we had just been told.

**End Of Flashback**

Then I suddenly heard my mother say "hey" to somebody. I looked up and seen Bella standing in the door way of the kitchen. She was wearing the same clothes that she had arrived in yesterday and her eyes were extremely red while her face was all blotchy. It was obvious that she had clearly cried for sometime last night. But I didn't need to look at her to know that, I heard her sobbing through the bedroom wall last night. I really wanted to go and comfort her but I knew that she hated me and I was the last person she wanted to see right now.

"Um, hi" Bella replied, she didn't really look to be in the mood for talking if I was honest.

"Are you hungry dear?" my mother asked, I knew that she was worried about Bella because she hadn't eaten since she got here yesterday and we weren't sure when was the last time she had ate before she got here.

"Not really. Can I get a glass of water please?" she looked so weak and pale.

"Sure. Edward get Bella a glass of water" dad ordered me, I looked at him for a second.

"No, it's fine..." Bella started but my dad interrupted her.

"It's no problem. Right Edward?"dad gave me a look that said 'do it'. I immediately rose from my stool.

"It's fine Bells" Oh no, did I really just call her Bells?? That was what I used to call her when we were younger, then her dad kind of picked up on it. I'm pretty sure her friends now also call her it.

I looked at her to see her reaction, but there was none. Her eyes just showed pure sadness.

I quickly got Bella the glass of water that she requested. She just mumbled a "thanks" as she turned round and went back upstairs. Oh what I wouldn't give to be able to follow her and comfort her right now.

The family just continued eating breakfast in silence. But I had kind of lost my appetite. I quietly rose from my stool, my mother looked up at me.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Fine, just not hungry now" I said as I threw my cereal in the bin and placed my bowl and spoon in the dishwasher. Nobody else said anything to me as I picked my coffee up off the table and walked to my room.

I decided to go on the internet, if I was ever feeling down or anything I would normally go onto youtube and just listen to music that suited my mood.

MSN signed me in automatically as it does every time I switch my computer on. I quickly looked through my online contacts when I seen my partner for my English assignment, she really seemed like an awesome girl.

_**I know that chapter was shorter than the rest BUT I felt that it was really important to let Edward say how he felt about all of this, because we haven't really heard much from him throughout the whole story.**_

_**Anyway please review :D**_

_**xxxxxxx**_


	9. Chapter 8

_**Wow!! thank you guys so much, I really didn't think I would get that amount of reviews in one day lol I kind of thought it would take a week or more. But as promised here is chapter 8 :) there are 17 chapters altogether....just to give you an idea of where we are in the story.**_

_**Once again....thanks to everyone who reviewed, added me or the story to favourite's and put the story on story alert, you guys rock :D.**_

_**As usual, I don't own any of the characters.**_

_**This is all going to be in Bella's POV unless I state otherwise.**_

_**Chapter 8 – Friendship**_

I couldn't stop the overwhelming feeling I got as a conversation window with his name on it popped up.

_**I'll keep you my dirty little secret, don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**_

_Heya :)_

My heart did a little flutter...okay, seriously what is with that?? I can't feel any kind of emotion and suddenly when he talks to me my heart flutters?? This is creepy.

_**I Love Aaron Johnson**_

_Hey :) sorry I didn't text you back yesterday, something came up_

_**I'll keep you my dirty little secret, don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**_

_Don't worry bout it. Is it anything you'd like to talk about??_

Okay I know that its so wrong; but I really feel like I should tell him! But my mind got the better of my heart; this guy could tell anyone. I was sure he wouldn't tell a soul but I couldn't trust him...not yet.

_**I Love Aaron Johnson**_

_Nah, maybe later :)_

_**I'll keep you my dirty little secret, don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**_

_Cool. So wot ya up to?_

_**I Love Aaron Johnson**_

_Ahh just on here really, how bout you??_

_**I'll keep you my dirty little secret, don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**_

_Same, might go out in a little while. How come your up so early?_

_**I Love Aaron Johnson**_

_I don't sleep to well in strange beds lol_

_**I'll keep you my dirty little secret, don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**_

_Ohhh I get it now ;)_

_**I Love Aaron Johnson**_

_Get what? Lol_

_**I'll keep you my dirty little secret, don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**_

_Well you said something came up yesterday....you slept in a strange bed last nite lol you do the maths_

Oh god! Could he be any more wrong? I highly doubt it. I wish that I had just spend the night at some guys house, at lease then I would still be able to go home and see my dad sitting waiting for me in the kitchen.

I really felt better about things when I was talking to this guy, I actually felt kind of human again. Sure I still felt the hurt and the sadness; but I didn't feel the loneliness.

_**I Love Aaron Johnson**_

_Oi lol I will have you know I'm not slut :P_

_**I'll keep you my dirty little secret, don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**_

_I never said you were lol no need to get so defensive :P it could of meant you stayed at your boyfriends house lol _

Ha, he thought I had a boyfriend. I hadn't had a boyfriend since Jacob last year, and after what happened with him I really didn't want another one. That prick broke up with me just because I wouldn't sleep with him, I was 15 for crying out loud.

_**I Love Aaron Johnson**_

_Haha why would I waste my time with a boyfriend? Boys are kind of useless if you ask me :P_

_**I'll keep you my dirty little secret, don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**_

_Oi, I'm not useless_

Being honest I couldn't really deny that, he was anything but useless.

_**I Love Aaron Johnson**_

_Yea yea. I bet your girlfriend finds you very useful ;)_

_**I'll keep you my dirty little secret, don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**_

_Haha of course she does :D_

My heart sank a little, he seemed to be very happy with his girlfriend. I was quite curious about his relationship, I would have to be nosey.

_**I Love Aaron Johnson**_

_So how long have you been with your girlfriend?_

_**I'll keep you my dirty little secret, don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**_

_Not long at all lol about a week_

Well at least it wasn't serious, that made me feel a little bit better than before.

_**I Love Aaron Johnson**_

_Looks like you're in it for the long haul ;)_

_**I'll keep you my dirty little secret, don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**_

_Maybe, maybe not. I don't think so though, things don't really feel right with her if you get me_

Okay now I was back to feeling slightly human again; he didn't think that his relationship with his girlfriend was going to work. I know I shouldn't have been so happy about it, but I honestly couldn't help it.

_**I Love Aaron Johnson**_

_Awh I'm sorry :(_

_**I'll keep you my dirty little secret, don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**_

_Don't worry bout it :). Anyways I got to go, text me if you want_

A few seconds later another message from him popped up

_**I'll keep you my dirty little secret, don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**_

_But you don't have to like, if you don't want to_

_**I Love Aaron Johnson**_

_Hmm I might :P ttyl xxxxxxx_

_**I'll keep you my dirty little secret, don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**_

_Okay, bye xxxx_

And with that he was gone. I sat back on my bed and thought about this boy for a little while.

I know that this had started out as some stupid English assignment and everything but I was really starting to like this guy. He seemed perfect, and everytime we talked I could feel us getting closer. It was obvious that we were going to be good friends, but would we ever be more??

_Bella! Your dad just died and you're thinking about a stupid boy! _I scorned myself.

Knock! Knock! I looked up as someone knocked on my bedroom door, I quickly shoved my laptop under my bed.

"Come in" I said, loud enough to ensure that whoever was behind the door would hear what I had said. Carlisle cautiously walked in the door and towards my bed, I budged over a little bit making room for him.

"Bella.." he started and I could see that what he was going to say wasn't going be easy for him.

"I know you really don't want to think about it so soon, but your fathers body is being released today" I knew what that meant; I had to start making arrangments for my fathers burial.

"So soon?" I questioned.

"Yeah, they done a postmortem on him, but the cause of death was already obvious" Carlisle was a doctor and I am sure that he did things like this day in and day out, but even he looked like he wanted to cry. And I would have cried, but I was willing myself to stay strong, my father wouldn't want me to cry.

"Oh, okay" I looked at the ground for a few moments, as if it were the most exciting thing in the world.

"Carlisle" I started and he looked up at me, the tears threatening to fall down his face were clear in his eyes "would you mind helping me?? like I have never really organised a funeral before..." I was kind of embarrassed asking for Carlisle' help, but he smiled a little.

"I would be happy to help Bella"

"Thanks" I said and I took myself totally by surprise when I hugged him. He seemed shocked by this, but soon warmed to the hug and hugged me back.

"No problem. I will get onto the funeral directors straight away" Carlisle spoke softly as I pulled away from the hug, I smiled up at him as best I could.

Nothing more was said as Carlisle exited my room and left me be. I knew that I had slept for over twelve hours already but once again I felt tired. I checked my phone to see if Angela, Ben, Tyler or Mike had text me. Surprise, surprise none of them had.

I quickly went next door to the bathroom, had a quick shower and got changed into some lounge wear. As I was walking out the bathroom door I ran smack bang into Edward.

"Uh..s-sorry" I muttered as I tried to sidestep him, but he also tried the same move at the same time as me.

"It's alright" he smiled slightly as he held onto my shoulders and moved his body by mine.

"Well..bye" I walked away clearly embarrassed.

I really did hate that boy, I hated him with every fibre of my being!

I got back to my room, lay down curled up in a ball and feel into a deep but uneasy sleep.

_**Now that was the shortest chapter yet, but it is more of a filler chapter :). I did have this and the next chapter joined together but I thought it was a bit much so I made this one just as a filler :).**_

_**Anyway you know how much I love reviews so please try and take a minute to review and tell me what you think of this chapter :). If I get enough reviews tonight then I will post the next chapter up tonight, because they were originally one chapter.**_

_**xxxxxx**_


	10. Chapter 9

_**Just the usual thing, I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**_

_**I'm going to wait until I got 40 reviews on this before I post the next chapter (it will be 154 reviews altogether). I'm doing it again because I really don't want to post this whole story too soon; you guys really have no idea how tempted I do be to put all of it up lol.**_

_**Anyway ENJOY :D**_

_**Chapter 9 – Opening Up**_

I felt like I had been asleep ages when I woke up. I rolled over and looked at the alarm once again, it was only 11:00. I had only really been asleep two hours. I checked my phone once again for some texts, I had received a message from someone. I opened it up and I don't know if I was more shocker or hurt. The message read:

_Heya :) hows you?? I got bored and wanted to text you xxx_

And the message was from nobody other than that boy from my assignment. I have to admit I was quite shocked that he text me, I didn't think he would because I hadn't text him first. I was also hurt because it wasn't one of my so-called friends. I take back what I said about Angela being sweet and me being lucky to have her as a friend. If she was so sweet then wouldn't she of text me to see how I was doing with my dad being in intensive care (well that's what she knew, he was actually dead now).

But back to the message, it was sweet that he said he WANTED to text me. I think that means that he see's me as more than the girl from the English assignment; but I really wish that I could put a name to him instead of 'the boy from my English assignment'. I quickly text him back.

_Hey :) ahh I have been better if I'm honest, u? Haha is that actually something sweet your saying to me? :O_

After I got up I decided that I didn't want to be by myself anymore, I wanted to have some company. I walked down the huge staircase and into the sitting room. I never noticed it before but the Cullen's desktop sat in the corner of the living room. Having said that though I'm sure that each of the Cullen kids have a laptop of their own; it was probably just for communal use. I noticed a small figure settled down on the sofa watching the television; I knew that figure from anywhere it was Alice. She was so small and fragile looking that you couldn't mistake her for anyone else. I slowly walked up to the sofa but before I was over to it Alice must have sensed my presence because she turned around.

"Hey Bella" she greeted me.

"Alice" I smiled at her.

"What's up?" Alice asked as her eyes followed me until I finally settled down on the other side of the sofa to her.

"Not a lot. Mind if I just sit with you?"

"Not at all" she smiled at me once more before returning to the television. I also turned towards the television and finally realised what she was watching.

"Twilight!!" I said all excited. This guy from the assignment was definitely having an effect on me; before I talked to him earlier I wouldn't even get excited about Twilight, the best film ever made.

"You like it?" she seemed more that a little bit surprised.

"Like it? I love it!! it has to be like the best film ever made" I squealed.

"Now I totally agree with that" she laughed. Just then my phone beeped, informing me that I had received a text. I opened up the message.

_I'm not too bad tanks, you sure you don't want to talk about it? And I might just be saying something sweet to you lol xxxx_

I contemplated telling him for a minute; it would be nice to be totally honest with him about it all. At least that way I wouldn't feel like I was keeping something major from him. I decided maybe it would be better to tell him.

_Can you be online in an hour?? xxxxx_

"Who's that?" Alice asked intrigued, but I wasn't giving in.

"Someone" I replied casually. Then I received my answer.

_Sure, talk to you then xxx_

Alice gave up soon after that. I kept my eyes firmly on the television, though I wasn't really paying any attention to what was happening on screen. Even when the baseball scene came on (which is like my favourite scene in the whole movie) I couldn't pay attention to it. All I could think of was what I was about to do. As soon as the movie ended I said my goodbyes to Alice and wandered back up the stairs.

When I reached my bedroom door I stood there for a second; was I about to the the right thing? I was about to tell a guy that I barely knew something that my "friends" (or so they called themselves) didn't even know about me. Once I told him this there was no going back. I wasn't even sure how he would react to this; it's not something that happens to you every assignment that you get. And then how was I supposed to break it to him?? "oh yea, my dad was in a car accident the other day and died yesterday and now I have no family or friends for that matter...so how has your day been?"; yeah that would be a great conversation I thought to myself as I rolled my eyes casually.

After a minute or two of internal debating I turned the doorknob and made my way over to bed. I lay across it and reached under it to where I had stashed my laptop earlier on. There was still some time left until he was due to come online, so I just logged into MSN and waited. I hoped that he would take this well.

_**Edward's POV (I know you have all been dying for it lol and this is while Bella is watching the movie with Alice)**_

I have just received a text from that girl from my English assignment. She wants to talk to me online in an hour, I just text her back saying "sure, talk to you then xxx'.

I looked around me, I was completely surrounded by woodland and this was how I liked it. After talking to that girl on MSN this morning I just had to get away and think. There was something about that girl that just drew me to her; she was so genuine, funny, caring, sweet. Being a player and all I do always have girls falling at my feet; I will be the first to admit that yes I have taken advantage of that in the past. But this girl seemed different to all of them, she wasn't throwing herself at my mercy like they were. Now maybe that was just because she didn't know who I am; but I have a feeling that it's just who she is. And besides from that she told me she didn't like guys like Emmett, so I was sure she didn't fancy me. She didn't strike me as the kind of girl that would just throw herself at some guy; she seemed to have some self-respect (something 90% of girls in this town where lacking).

I had to admit it to myself; I didn't know this girl but man was I falling for her. It was weird for me, I have never really been in love before. I have had plenty of girlfriends and all but they were crushes and faded out after a week or two. When I talked to this girl I felt like I could talk to her all night and we would never run out of things to say; most girls that talk to me only talked about themselves and even at that they could only talk for an hour or so before becoming totally silent.

This whole thing had started out as a stupid assignment and now I was actually falling for this girl, and falling quite hard considering I haven't know her more than three days. Me, the player of the town, was falling in love with a stranger.

I looked at my watch and seen that a half hour had passed. It would only take fifteen minutes to get home but I wanted to get home early just in case this girl came online early. I walked back down the path that I knew only too well by now and hopped into my Volvo. I stuck my key in the engine and the car softly purred to life.

Fifteen minutes later and I was just pulling into the drive of my house. I opened the garage door with the sensor key as I was halfway down the drive; the door opened just in time for me to pull my car in. I swiftly made my way through the kitchen into the hall, up the stairs and into my bedroom. I turned on my laptop that I left sitting on my desk earlier and switched it on.

Before too long I was signed into MSN. It was my lucky day as she was online already. I immediately wrote to her.

_**I'll keep you my dirty little secret, don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**_

_Hey :)_

_**I Love Aaron Johnson**_

_Hi _

Okay she seemed a little off. I suddenly get the feeling that what she is about to tell me is something major.

_**I'll keep you my dirty little secret, don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**_

_You wanted to talk to me?_

_**I Love Aaron Johnson**_

_Yea. But first I want you to promise me something_

This sounded serious.

_**I'll keep you my dirty little secret, don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**_

_Anything_

And I really did mean anything. Anything that she asked I would be more than happy to do, just to know what has been upsetting her these last couple of days.

_**I Love Aaron Johnson**_

_That you won't tell ANYONE about this? None of your mates, not even your family._

_**I'll keep you my dirty little secret, don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**_

_I promise. Now what did you want to tell me?_

It took her a while to reply to me, I think she was just thinking of how to word what she was going to say. Well that or she was thinking of not telling me at all; I really hoped that it wasn't the latter.

Then her conversation bar flashed orange and I clicked the conversation up as fast as I could.

_**I Love Aaron Johnson**_

_Well you see when I said there was a family emergency the first time we spoke and I had to go...well I had to go the hospital._

I immediately got worried when I read this; she was okay wasn't she?? I mean it would be just my luck to finally fall for a girl only to find out she has terminal cancer or something.

_**I'll keep you my dirty little secret, don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**_

_Are you okay??_

_**I Love Aaron Johnson**_

_Physically I'm fine_

Physically? What does she mean by that?

_**I'll keep you my dirty little secret, don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**_

_What do you mean physically? And if you're okay why did you have to go to the hospital?_

_**I Love Aaron Johnson**_

_I'm physically okay because looking at me you couldn't tell there is anything wrong, my mind is just a bit all over the place. And I had to go because my dad was in a car accident._

Bella's dad was in a car accident the other day. But it would have been stupid to think that it was Bella that I was talking to; I am sure that there was more than one car accident the other day.

_**I'll keep you my dirty little secret, don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**_

_Oh no!! I'm so sorry. Is he okay??_

_**I Love Aaron Johnson**_

_Not exactly...he died yesterday. That was the something that came up when I couldn't text you back_

Okay now this was seriously freaky! Bella's dad died yesterday. As I said before I am sure there was more than one car accident that day but there couldn't be two accidents when a person involved died a day after. I was talking to Bella!! It had to be her!

_**I'll keep you my dirty little secret, don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**_

_I'm so sorry to hear that :( I'm always here if you need to talk to me, night or day._

_**I Love Aaron Johnson**_

_Thanks, that means a lot to me._

Just then Alice called up the stairs that lunch was ready.

_**I Love Aaron Johnson**_

_Sorry, lunch is ready. Ttyl xxxxx_

Before I could reply she was gone. It was definitely Bella that I was talking to.

Just my luck, I find the absolutely perfect girl for me and she's the one girl that hates my guts. But she seemed to be opening up to me; did that mean that she liked me?? Maybe she did like me. But I was sure that when she realised who she was talking to any chance I ever had with her would fade in a matter of seconds.

Why did I have to be such a dickhead??

_**Okay, now I'm not entirely sure what I think of this chapter. I personally love it but I'm a bit worried you guys won't. It's the longest chapter in the story so far.**_

_**Review please, you know I love it.**_

_**xxxxxx**_


	11. Thank You's

**I never seem to get the chance to thank anyone....So I am going to do it now :D.**

**Right...It kind of goes without saying that I love everyone who reviews the story, puts it on story alert, puts me on author alert, adds the story to favourite stories or adds me to favourite authors. Really it's ALL of you that keep me writing.**

**Even though I do love you all I have spent like the past hour and a half going through all the reviews I have gotten on this story and through all the e-mails about story/author alerts and adding to favourite story/author. And I think that a special thanks needs to go to some people so here they are: (I did this by going through all the reviews and people who reviewed on four or more chapters and/or people who added me or the story to two things out of the four)**

Note: When I say all chapter's I am not including Chapter 7 (because that was a note) and Chapter 10 (because that is only out). And I have tried my best to get all names correct; extremely sorry if I don't.

_**foryoujustally**_

For reviewing every chapter so far and adding me to favourite author and the story to favourite story; thankies :).

_**TheBookAddict**_

For reviewing most the chapters and also for adding the story to favourite stories; thanks a lot :).

_**iluvtwilight727**_

For reviewing every chapter so far and adding the story to favourite stories; thanks :D.

_**flower123**_

For reviewing most chapters and for adding the story to story alert; thankies :).

_**Msfrannyblack**_

For reviewing most of the chapters and for adding the story to story alert; thanks :D.

_**Madjestic**_

For adding the story to favourite stories and story alert and also for reviewing two chapters; thanks a lot :).

_**MysteryGirlxx**_

For reviewing most of the chapters; thankies :).

_**A.J. Living Life**_

For adding the story to story alert and favourite stories and also fro reviewing two of the chapters; thanks :).

_**BellaSwan1994**_

For adding me to author alert and the story to story alert and also for reviewing chapter one; thanks a lot :D.

_**ificanthavejasperiwilltakeseth**_

For reviewing most of the chapters of the story so far and also for adding the story to favourite stories and to story alerts; thankies :).

_**twilightsagafrrreeaakk**_

For reviewing most the chapters so far and also for adding the story to favourite stories; thanks :).

_**glp993**_

For reviewing some of the chapters and also for adding the story to story alert, thankies :).

_**kieraayana**_

For adding the story to story alert and favourite stories and also for adding me to favourite authors and author alert. And also for reviewing two of the chapters' thanks :).

_**lauren mcnab**_

For adding the story to story alert and favourite stories; thanks a lot :).

_**SuperHypedWhenCrazzed**_

For adding the story to story alert and favourite storyies; thankies :D.

_**sorcher505**_

For adding me to favourite stories and the story to favourite stories and story alert; thanks a lot :).

_**mnm11494**_

For reviewing some of the chapters in the story; thanks :D.

_**Lady Katrina Of Stone Mountain**_

For adding the story to favourite stories and also to story alert; thankies :D.

_**Nikki – Twilight Lover**_

For adding the story to story alert and favourite stories and also for adding me to author alert and favourite authors and for reviewing one of the chapters; thanks a lot :).

_**FullMetalBeck**_

For adding the story to story alert and favourite stories; thankies :).

_**Morgangorman**_

For adding the story to favourite stories and story alert; thanks a lot :).

_**basketsarah120**_

For adding me to author alert and also for adding the story to favourite stories; thanks :D.

_**IwantToBeEdwardslover**_

For adding the story to story alert and favourite stories; thanks a lot :).

_**Xxheartbroken54xXx**_

For adding the story to story alert and also for adding me to author alert; thankies :).

_**'pwincess B.S.M.C,**_

For adding the story to story alert and favourite stories; thanks :).

_**Drama Queen 10155**_

For adding the story to favourite stories and story alert; thanks a lot :).

**I am EXTREMELY sorry if I left anyone out; but I am pretty sure that I got everyone.**

**Once again I would like to say that I love ALL of you; I just thought them people needed a special thanks.**

**xxxxxx**


	12. Chapter 10

_**First of all I would like to apologise for forgetting Jess on the Thank You's. So thank you Jess for commenting on all the chapters so far :D. I'm REALLY sorry for forgetting you.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**_

_**Once again I'd like to point out that its always Bella's POV unless otherwise stated.**_

_**Now I am not actually putting a number on the amount of reviews I will need before I post the next chapter because I don't really think it's that fair on you guys. But trust me the more you review the faster the next chapter will get put up :D.**_

_**Chapter 10 – Funeral Preparations**_

Lunch, this should be fun.

I have just finished telling that guy about my dad, he was really supportive of it all and that made me believe that I had made the right choice in telling him and that I was stupid to ever think otherwise. I pushed my laptop under my bed and made my way down to the kitchen. After crying for a few days nearly non-stop I got to admit; I was hungry.

Somehow I felt a bit happier; I knew that my dad loved me too much to want me to sit around sulking all the time. I would still miss him like hell and think about him every second; but I knew that I had to get on with life. He has only been dead a day, I know that, but somehow it seems right not to sulk in the past. I was going to try my best to get on with my life.

But the hardest part was still about to come; the funeral. All I knew is that the funeral was to take place on Monday. Carlisle had arranged most things this morning while I slept. **(AN in Ireland funerals normally take place 2/3 days after the death, just in case you're thinking that its a bit quick) **I had my input on flowers, I wanted carnations. I also got to pick the song to bring him into church to, I chose Daddy's hands, and the song that he would go out of church to, I picked someone's watching over me. I didn't care if people thought they were cheesy songs; this was my dad's funeral and I was the only person in the world who loved him enough to stick around so I should pick songs that represent how I feel about him. Shove everybody else' opinion.

I walked into the kitchen and seen Alice and Edward. In front of them they both had beans on toast; not the most imaginative thing for lunch but I was starving and would eat anything that was put in front of me right now. I sat on the sit next to Alice, which also happened to be the seat across from Edward.

Oh Edward. I mean in school he acted like such a jerk that it really was unbelievable. He was the guy that had made me cry myself to sleep so many nights over the last five years. Obviously I never let this show when I was around him; but if he knew me at all when we were younger then I am sure he would have figured it out for himself. But in this house, from what I had seen of him anyway, he actually seemed alright.

_Woah Bella stop there! This is the same boy that told you that 'you're too ugly for any guy to ever love you. I'm not surprised Jacob broke up with you, I always knew he could do better than ugly scum like you'. _That was true, and that was probably the one thing that he said to me that has just stuck, I'm not sure why but it did. Maybe it was because I was so hurt at the time and I knew that if he was such a jerk he would be the one comforting me...oh how things can change.

"Hey guys" I plastered on the biggest fake smile I could manage. I looked across at Edward and there was something in his eyes, I couldn't quite make out what it was though. It certainly wasn't the hate that I had seen each time I looked into them in the last five years.

"Hey" Alice smiled back sweetly, but Edward just looked at me, well stared at me.

Alice obviously hadn't noticed anything so maybe I was just imagining it. But why would I want to imagine Edward staring at me??

We all sat in silence for the next few minutes; I was too hungry too talk. I just shoveled the food into my mouth. I'm sure I looked like a horse; but that's what not eating in days can do to you. After I was full, or full enough that I could talk in between eating I started up a conversation with them.

"So...are you guys coming on Monday or do you have school?" I asked them both, first looking at Alice and then at Edward. Edward looked completely caught off-guard about my question. If it was just Edward there then I wouldn't of asked the question, but I really wanted Alice to be there on Monday seeing as how none of my other "friends" cared enough.

"Emm...well Carlisle said that we could come along, but only if you wanted us to. If not then its school as usual for us" Alice replied after she had swallowed her last piece of toast. So it was up to me??

"I'd like you to come" I smiled, and I didn't have to try, it just came naturally.

"And me?" I quickly turned my head to Edward, this was the first time that he had talked since I had sat down, he hadn't even greeted me.

What was I going to say??

"Edward I really don't think that would be appropriate" Alice answered for me as she raised an eyebrow at her brother. He looked a little hurt but he went back to eating anyway. Why did he look hurt that he wasn't coming?.

After the three of us were finished eating Edward cleared the table and loaded the dishwasher. Alice stood up.

"I'm going out to the cinema with Jazz. Be back later" She announced as she walked gracefully towards the front door, grabbing her jacket on the way.

I went to get up from my seat but I seen Edward had taken the seat that had been previously occupied by his sister. I hesitated for a second but still got up.

"Please" was all he said. Confused I turned around.

"Sorry?"

"Look Bells.."

"You have no right to call me that. It's Bella to you..." I interjected sourly.

"Bella. I know that I have been a prick to you in the past but I just want to help you..." He looked so sincere, but I knew he was a good actor.

"You want to HELP ME??" I almost screamed; was just as well Carlisle and Esme where at work and Emmett was out for the day.

"Yeah, I know how it feels to lose someone that close to you" He bowed his head down.

"How the hell would you have any idea what it feels like to lose someone close to you?? You have never lost anyone in your life and I know that so don't even try that one on me Cullen. But seriously Edward do you have the slightest idea of what you have done to me these past five years?? You have made my life a living hell. We were close when we were younger, I told you everything. Hell, you were even my first kiss! But you threw that all back in my face when we started secondary school. You knew my weaknesses and you used them against me. Tell me Edward, why did you tell your 'posse' that my mother left me and my dad?? Did it make you feel like a man or something?? Well I am telling you something now, all you are Edward Cullen is a selfish prick who only cares for himself. End of!" Wow it felt good to get that off my chest.

Edward just sank lower into his chair.

"I'm really sorry you know..." Edward whispered so low I almost didn't catch it.

"You made me promises when we were younger Edward, you promised you'd always be there when something went wrong or when someone picked on me, you promised that you would always be there for me when I was hurt or upset...do you remember any of that??" I shouted at him.

"Of course I do it's just that I was young and impressionable when we started secondary school. I never meant to hurt you but I just wanted to be accepted. I did realise that it was wrong a few months in to secondary school but by then it was too late; I knew you wouldn't forgive me so I just carried on' He was staring at his shoes now, I hadn't seen him do that since we were twelve and Esme was giving out to him for breaking her favourite vase.

Maybe, somewhere deep down inside him was MY Edward, the one who was always there for me and that made me feel safe and happy. But while this whole facade was up he was just the same jerk that he has been the past five years.

"Well it's a little too late to be saying that now. Look, if you want to come to the funeral Monday please feel free to because you knew Charlie. But don't for one second think that I am letting you come because I want you there" I finished my speech and ran up to my room.

I pulled out my phone and text the boy from my assignment.

_Hey, you up to much tomorrow? Xxxx_

I hit the send button and sat at my dressing table, that was situated in the middle of the row of fitted wardrobes. I looked long and hard at myself in the mirror; when had I turned so bitter? Normally I would of given Edward a hard time, but never before would I of went to that extreme, he looked genuinely hurt. But then again it was hard to tell with that stupid facade he had going on. Suddenly my phone beeped and vibrated on the desk, startling me a little bit.

_I'm not sure. Why? Xxx_

I quickly hit the reply button.

_Just wondering if you wanted to meet up? Xxx_

The message sent. Instead of looking back in the mirror I thought about the time, when we were five, when Edward kissed me.

**Flashback**

"Bells. Can I try something on you?" the bronze haired boy sitting on the grass beside me asked.

"Depends on what it is" I laughed cutely. I could swear I could see his cheeks turn a little bit red.

"Well it's something I seen my daddy doing to my mammy this morning" he blushed.

"Hmm, I suppose it would be okay if you tried it" I smiled at him.

He moved his head in towards me and before I knew it our lips were touching. As soon as I realised what was happening I pulled back.

"Edward you have cooties!!" I yelled at him, he sat on the grass looking up at me all innocently.

"I'm going to tell my daddy" I stormed off and left him sitting there on the grass.

**End Of Flashback**

Even then his lips were nice and soft....

Did I really just think that??

Before I had time to come up with an explanation my phone went off once again and I looked down at it.

_Sorry, dad just asked me to go fishing with him tomorrow xxx_

I didn't bother replying back. But my heart did sink a little that he had declined my invitation to meet up. Could it be possible that I liked this guy??

Ha, don't be so ridiculous, he was just an assignment.

_Just an assignment _I repeated to myself.

_**Yay or nay? Lol**_

_**As always please review :)**_

_**xxxx**_


	13. Chapter 11

_**I hate writing this; but no I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**_

_**I don't plan on making this one a long chapter; it will mainly be a conversation between Bella and her 'guy from the assignment' aka Edward :).**_

_**Chapter 11 – Falling**_

Well it's now Sunday night. Today has kind of passed uneventfully; I haven't talked to Edward since the argument we had yesterday at lunch. I did feel kind of bad for what I had said to Edward because since I have been at his house he has been nice to me; but I suppose deep down I had a grudge against him and I wasn't about to forget that just because he was nice to me for a few stinking days. But a part of me (and as much as I hate to admit it, it's a big part) feels closer to Edward these last couple of days. I don't really know why I feel this because we ain't really talked and then there was that big argument; but still I felt closer to Edward than I had in a very long time. I know it's weird, right?

It's now ten o'clock and I knew that I would have to go to bed soon; but I really wasn't tired. And plus, I haven't spoken to the guy from my assignment all day and if I was honest I kind of missed him. I got the strangest feeling whenever we talked; a feeling that I had never felt for anyone before. When we talked it was like nothing else mattered, that time kind of stood still and for that little while everything was perfect. I have to admit; I'm a little bit confused as to what these feelings mean. A well; I had time to figure them out.

I logged into MSN and set my status to appear offline. I hadn't talked to any of my "friends" since my dad died; but I am sure they would have found out that he was dead by now as his funeral was tomorrow. Anyway I appeared offline because the only person I wanted to talk to was the guy from my assignment and if he wasn't on then I would just have to go to bed and try and sleep. But my luck was in; he was online.

_**I Love Aaron Johnson**_

_Hey :)_

_**I'll keep you my dirty little secret, don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**_

_Heya, whats up?_

_**I Love Aaron Johnson**_

_Nothing much, the funeral is tomorrow :(_

_**I'll keep you my dirty little secret, don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**_

_Ah right, how you coping?_

See, that's why I had trusted him. He was just so supportive and sweet and caring.

_**I Love Aaron Johnson**_

_Actually better than can be expected. Yesterday I kind of realised that my dad wouldn't want me to sulk around because of him; does it make me a bitch that I'm not crying and moody the whole time?? Like I do think of him all the time; I am just keeping it together and trying to move on._

It kind of felt good to talk to someone about this. I knew that I could talk to Alice and she'd be so supportive but for reasons I don't even know I felt like this guy was the person I should confide in.

_**I'll keep you my dirty little secret, don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**_

_No it doesn't make you a bitch. I think you're right for getting on with your life as normal._

_**I Love Aaron Johnson**_

_Yeah I suppose you're right :)_

_**I'll keep you my dirty little secret, don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**_

_I always am lol_

I have a feeling that this guy knows who I am; mainly due to the fact that this whole town now knows that my father is dead and I am sure he can put two and two together. But I am not sure and I don't want to make assumptions so maybe I should just ask him.

_**I Love Aaron Johnson**_

_Can I ask you something??_

_**I'll keep you my dirty little secret, don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**_

_Sure_

_**I Love Aaron Johnson**_

_Do you know who I am??_

_**I'll keep you my dirty little secret, don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**_

_Would it be such a bad thing if I did??_

I thought about that for a second. To begin with I wasn't even sure if he was having the same feelings towards me as I am having towards him; but if he was wasn't it better for him to know who I was??

_**I Love Aaron Johnson**_

_I suppose not_

_**I'll keep you my dirty little secret, don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**_

_Then yea, I do know who you are. Bella Swan right?_

So I guess I was right then, he did figure it out. Well after I told him about my dad it wouldn't of been too hard to guess.

_**I Love Aaron Johnson**_

_Yup. So who are you?? its only fair you tell me because you know who I am._

_**I'll keep you my dirty little secret, don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**_

_I think its best if you don't know, for now at least lol all I will say is that you do know me, we got on for a while._

Okay so I knew him, I suppose that cut down my options of who he is by a little bit. But if I was being completely honest with myself it really didn't matter who he is, I think I kind of like this guy.

_**I Love Aaron Johnson**_

_Why is it best I don't know yet??_

_**I'll keep you my dirty little secret, don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**_

_Because I said so lol. So what you up to??_

Okay, now that was kind of weird.

_**I Love Aaron Johnson**_

_Alright, I will let you away with it for now. Not up to much really, you??_

_**I'll keep you my dirty little secret, don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**_

_Same really, going to go to bed soon._

_**I Love Aaron Johnson**_

_Yeah me too, its a big day tomorrow. So you going to be there?_

Something deep down inside me really hoped that he would say yes and he would be there tomorrow.

_**I'll keep you my dirty little secret, don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**_

_Yeah I plan on going :)_

_**I Love Aaron Johnson**_

_That's nice of you :)_

_**I'll keep you my dirty little secret, don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**_

_:). Anyway I think I better go to bed now, but I will see you tomorrow ;). Ni night xxxxx_

_**I Love Aaron Johnson**_

_Haha yea but I won't know who you are, but I am sure I will see you. Night xxxxx_

After he logged off I just sat there; I couldn't really be falling him for him could I?? I know I said that I like him and all but there's a huge difference between liking him and actually falling for him. Then I thought about how I felt when I talked to him, and how I missed him when we didn't talk. I hate to admit it but I didn't even get that with Jacob. I had only known this guy like three days. But yeah I think I was falling for him, and falling quite hard.

_**I know that this was a short chapter, but it's kind of one of the most important one's in this whole story. Because Bella has finally realised that she has fallen for this guy; she just doesn't know that it's Edward..at least not yet :P.**_

_**Anyways the more you review the faster I will update; but I do want a good few reviews before I update next. As I have pointed out before I really don't want to post the whole story really soon :D.**_

_**xxxxxxx**_


	14. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot :(.**_

_**I would LIKE to get to 235 reviews before I update next; but that doesn't mean I won't update before that because that could take ages. It's just what I would like to get to.**_

_**Chapter 12 – The Real Edward**_

I rolled around in my bed and looked at the alarm clock; it was only six in the morning. I hadn't had the best nights sleep either; I really couldn't stop thinking about my father and this stupid guy from the assignment.

I was honestly really going to miss my father being there for me. I have to say I kind of believe that the only man a girl can ever truly rely on is her father; so who did I have to rely on now? I didn't even have a mother or friends to be there for me. Obviously I had the support of the Cullen family, much to my surprise when I got here I even had Edward's support. Well that's what he led me to believe; it's probably just an act.

I wasn't sure what was going to happen to me after today; I knew that the Cullen's wouldn't be looking after me forever. I did have godparents; but dad lost contact with them and so I don't even know them. I can't really just appear on their doorstep and say 'surprise, you've got a new child'. Well I wasn't exactly a child but you get my drift.

Then of course there was this stupid boy! I couldn't get him out of my head and I don't even know what he looks like. He said I know him; but I can't be very goods friends with him now because if I was then we wouldn't have been allowed to be partners in this stupid assignment. I couldn't help getting the feeling that I really was falling for this guy; and I really didn't need a boyfriend with my life the way it is now.

After deciding that there was no way that I could get back to sleep I made my way down to the kitchen with my copy of Wuthering Heights tucked under my arm. When I had reached the bottom of the stairs I could see a light streaming into the hall coming from the kitchen; I wonder who could be up this early. I walked into the kitchen to see Edward sitting on one of the stools at the breakfast bar; his back was turned towards me. Really the only reason I could tell it was Edward was because of his hair colour, he was the only person I have ever known to have bronze coloured hair.

He didn't seem to notice that I had come in, so I tried to make me presence noticed by coughing slightly. His head quickly shot round to look at me. I studied his face for a second; he looked more upset than I think I have ever seen him. I wasn't really sure why; he was never that close to my dad.

"Whats up?" was I actually concerned about Edward?? I think I was. Though after what he has put me through he really doesn't deserve my concern.

"It doesn't matter" he turned back around to his mug of coffee that was sat on the table. I don't know why but I couldn't leave it at that; I wanted to know why he was so upset.

"Edward I know it matters; I don't think I have ever seen you so upset" Okay seriously, why the hell did I even care?? I didn't have an answer for that. I just feel a lot closer to Edward; even after that whole argument (well it wasn't really an argument; I gave out to him as he tried to apologise. Like that could make up for everything he has done).

"I thought you were mad at me?" He didn't turn back around to look at me so I walked around to the breakfast bar so I was sitting on the opposite side to him.

"That doesn't matter at this very minute. I just want to know why you're so upset" he looked up at me; I don't think he slept much last night.

"It's just everything" he sighed. Oh yea, because his life was so hard.

"Meaning?" I questioned him further after it was obvious he wasn't going to give me any more details.

"Look at my life Bells" I didn't even want to correct him when he said that like I would normally want to "Sure I'm the most popular guy in the school; but I'm a dickhead. I push people around because I think it makes me look better in front of my mates. I use girls until I get sick of having them around then go and find another one. I act stupid because my friends wouldn't think I was so cool if I was smart. Bells, I'm a fraud and there's nothing I can do now; its been going on for five years and I can't take back what I have done to people" he looked straight into my eyes and for the first time in five years I seen him; I seen MY Edward.

Not the Edward that everyone else in the school knew, the Edward that I had known since I was little. The hate that I felt towards Edward didn't disappear; but in that moment I just couldn't feel it at all. He was so vulnerable.

"Edward, if you don't like how you live your life you can always change it" He let out a small chuckle.

"And how do I do that Bells? How can I suddenly change everything after five years? And even if I could people wouldn't believe that it was genuine"

"All you have to do is be yourself; if your friends can't fully except you for who you are then they really aren't worth being around are they?"

"I suppose you're kind of right about that. But then what do I do when my friends desert me? Because I know for a fact they will"

"You find new friends, our school has like 1200 students in it. I'm sure you can find new friends just as easily as you found the one's you have now. You just won't be in the 'popular' group anymore".

What Edward did next totally surprised me; he got up off his stool and came over to mine. Then he wrapped his arms around me; he hadn't done that since we were 11. And as much as I really hate Edward Cullen I have to admit; I kind of liked it.

_No Bella!! Remember you hate him, HATE HIM _I told myself, but it still didn't stop me from liking the hug.

He must have been able to tell I was shocked because he started laughing a little. After he pulled away something nagged me; why, I wanted to know why Edward had suddenly decided his life was all a big act.

"Why?" I had obviously confused him.

"Why did you suddenly decide that your life was a big act? It never seemed to bother you before; especially not in school" he looked deep in thought for a few seconds before he answered.

"You" he said simply.

"Me?? What did I do?"

"Bells, everything you said about me the other day was completely true. I am a selfish pig who only cares about himself. I really never understood the full impact I have had on your life in the last five years. I still love you, I know that you will find that extremely hard to believe after how I have treated you but honestly it's true. You were the best friend that I have ever had and I gave up your friendship for popularity. I gave it up for something that will disappear as soon as we sit our Leaving Cert; whereas I am certain that if I hadn't of been so selfish our friendship would have lasted years after we had gone to college; maybe even forever. That was the biggest mistake of my whole life. I would do anything to have you back in my life Bells, anything" nobody could miss the sincerity in his voice.

I truly believed that he meant every word that he said; but that didn't make up for the years that he made my life hell. A big part of me wanted to hug him and tell him that everything was going to be fine; but logic took over and told me that they were only words. As much as he meant them he would have to prove that he was willing to follow through on his words.

"Edward as much as I believe what you have said to me; before I can even think about being letting you back in my life I want you to follow through on what you have just said. You have to stop acting like you own the school, you have start showing how smart you are, you have to stop using girls to make you feel better about yourself. Maybe, just maybe after that I will consider letting you be in my life again. But I am not making any promises Edward; you have hurt me before and I know you could do it again"

"I promise Bells, I will do everything that you asked me to" I couldn't help but give him a little smile and he smiled back at me. He quickly hugged me again before scooting back over to his seat. I don't know why but when Edward hugged me it felt right, like I was supposed to be there in his arms.

"Oh, and I think you should break up with your slutty girlfriend. I know you don't really like her" I laughed and Edward looked at me; he acted like he was offended but I knew he wasn't.

"Yeah you're right" he started laughing with me. Now this was how it used to be; how it should be now. I know that he has hurt me so much but if he can prove to me that he is willing to change I have to give him another chance. I don't know why but I just have a feeling that if he changes back to who he was everything will be perfect; just like how it was before. Now I wasn't just going to forget what he did; he would definitely have to earn my trust and forgiveness but it could definitely work.

One thing that bugged me though is why I suddenly felt like this. Before I wouldn't have ever thought about forgiving Edward for what he has done. But now it was all different, I felt totally different towards him for some reason.

After a few minutes of being sat in silence Edward decided to talk.

"Bells" he looked at me to make sure I was listening before continuing "do you want me to be there today? Because if you really don't then I am willing to just go to school like it's any other day"

I thought about that; and trust me I didn't have to think about it long before an answer popped out.

"I'd like you to be there" I smiled; I hadn't even made a decision before it came out. Maybe my mind was trying to tell me something.

"Really? You're not just saying that are you?"

"Nope. I'd really like it"

The next ten or fifteen minuted was spent in silence as me and Edward were both lost in thought.

"Heylo" Alice chirped from beside me; I hadn't even heard her come in.

"Hey" I replied as she handed me a mug and a pot of tea.

"Bella have you had breakfast?" She questioned as she hopped down from the stool (and I do mean hopped, her feet weren't near touching the ground so she literally had to hop off the stools) and made her way over to the cupboard that I now knew contained the cereal and bread.

"No I actually haven't" I kind of laughed. I had been down here nearly and hour and I hadn't even made myself tea or coffee never mind get cereal.

"Want some coco-pops?" she said while her little head was stuck in the cupboard.

"I'd prefer frosties if you have any"

"Frosties it is" she said as she took her head out of the cupboard with a box of frosties in her tiny hands.

"Edward?" she questioned as she took out two bowls.

"Please" he smiled at her and she took out another bowl and poured cereal and milk into the three of them. She then brought the bowls over to the breakfast bar and we ate in silence. Soon after Esme, Carlisle and Emmett appeared down the stairs and into the kitchen; it was getting a bit crowded around the breakfast bar.

"I'm going to go and get changed" I announced as I slipped down off my stool and made my way out of the kitchen. A chorus of 'okay's rang through the room.

All I could think about now was Edward and why I felt so differently towards him. What can happen in the space of less than a week that could make me feel like this?? I honestly didn't know.

_**The next chapter will be the funeral.**_

_**Bet none of you were expecting that to happen? But I just thought that it would be nice for Edward to tell Bella exactly how he felt. **_

_**Anyway it doesn't matter what I think. Did you like it or not?**_

_**Please review, it only takes a minute :)**_

_**xxxxx**_


	15. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**_

_**2 updates in one day :D I'm just that nice lol.**_

_**Anyways I'm kind of on the lookout for new stuff to read (on here) so any stories or anything that you like or have written please feel free to tell me about them :D.**_

_**I don't think that I will be updating for a few days because the story hasn't been up that long and it's nearly finished lol.. The only way I will consider updating before Monday is if I get A LOT of reviews. I know that it probably won't happen; but hey I can dream lol anyway enjoy the chapter :D:D.**_

_**Chapter 13 – The Funeral**_

I opened up my wardrobe and pulled out the outfit that Alice had given me to wear today. It was a simple black suit with a white shirt underneath. As for shoes Alice gave me a pair of black pumps saying that if she gave me anything with even a bit of a heel that I would fall over. It was probably true as well.

I grabbed the bag that I kept beside my bed that help my hairbrush and all my make-up (which if I was truthful there wasn't that much) and made my way to the bathroom next door. As soon as I was in the bathroom and the door was securely locked I stripped down and got into the shower. I stayed in there for about fifteen minutes just letting the water wash over me; I also washed my hair with my favourite strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner. I hopped out of the shower, I would have spent longer in it but I didn't want to use up all the hot water as I was sure the rest of the family would want to have a quick shower this morning.

I dried myself off and got changed into my underwear and the trousers of the suit (I didn't want to put the shirt on because if I did I would probably get make-up on it; and obviously it would get all wet because of my hair.). I plugged in the hair-dryer that Alice had left in the bathroom especially for my use as she had an en-suite in her bedroom. I turned it on and dried off my hair until most of the wetness was gone and then just messily put it back into a ponytail. I then hastily put on my make up as I could tell everyone else was coming upstairs; though only Edward and me really used this bathroom. Esme and Carlisle's room and Emmett's room also had en-suites; Edward must have picked the short straw there I guess.

Before too long it was now nearly ten in the morning and we would all have to be leaving quite soon. I was now sat in the sitting room by myself as everyone else was doing last minute preparations and things. I felt the other side of the sofa go down a little bit and seen looked over to see Edward sat next to me.

"You okay?" He looked at me worriedly.

"I'm fine..." I started, I don't really know if I could trust Edward but seeing how the guy from the assignment wasn't around I would talk to Edward. I did feel like I could at least trust him now "Edward I'm really going to miss him you know. He was my life and what do I have now? Nothing. My so-called friends haven't even rang or text me since they found out. There's me against the world now and I don't like it; not one bit! I want him here...I need him here" I started crying and I could feel Edward move closer to me and wrapped his arms around me. I just sat there crying in his arms until I was all cried out; at least I got it out of the way in the house. I really didn't want to be crying like a baby during the service.

After my eyes had cleared I looked around the room and realised that everyone was here now. As soon as I was finished crying Carlisle announced that we had to leave to go to the funeral home now. Edward took his arms away from me and I felt kind of lost without them.

"Who's cars are we taking?" Alice asked as we all stood up; that was a good question. There was six of us and obviously we couldn't all fit in one car. Edward had a solution for this.

"How about you, mum, dad and Emmett take dad's car and me and Bella will take my car. Sound alright?"

"I'm okay with it if Bella is" Carlisle answered for everyone.

"Sure" I nodded.

Everyone started making their way out to the garage; I followed Edward over to his silver Volvo. As much as I had always hated Edward I loved his car; it was gorgeous! And now I was getting to ride in it.

"You know, I'm always here for you. You're never going to be alone; not as long as I'm around anyway" Edward smiled at me after we were in his car.

"Thanks" I smiled back; maybe he really was going to change.

We sat in silence the whole way to the funeral home. I wasn't really one for being the centre of attention but I knew that once we got here everybody that came in would be feeling sorry for me thinking I was a poor, helpless little girl who lost her father. And I really didn't need anybody's sympathy; I am doing just fine without it.

After we pulled up at the funeral home Edward squeezed my hand as a sign or support. As soon as I walked into the room I could feel the silence fall upon the room. I could feel everyone's gaze fall on me and to say that I felt uncomfortable was an understatement.

I took my seat beside the coffin and Edward sat beside me. I really tried my best not to look in the coffin because I want to remember my dad as I knew him, not cold and hard like I am sure he would look now.

"Do you not want to look?" Edward whispered in my ear and I swear it send a shiver down my spine. How is that possible?? this time last week I hated him.

"No, I would rather remember him how he looked before" I whispered back to him. He just nodded in reply.

A minute later a priest walked up to the top of the coffin to say the Hail Mary before we left for the church. That only took a minute or so. After that everyone in the room came up to me to pay their condolences; I just had to sit there and shake their hands. This really wasn't my thing but I really had to say goodbye to my dad.

The room emptied out soon enough and it was just me and the Cullen's left. I was beginning to feel like a part of their family.

"Do you want us to leave you?" Esme asked politely. I really didn't want to look at my dad but now that the room had emptied out I felt that maybe I should; just to say my final goodbye to him.

"Yea, please" I said weakly as I stood up from my seat. As Edward turned to go I grabbed his arm; he turned to look at me.

"Yea?"

"Stay, please?" I asked. Really, where were these feelings coming from?

"Sure" he smiled at me as his family left the room. Now it was just me and Edward. I slowly walked up the the coffin and looked at my dad for the last time ever. He looked just as expected; cold and hard. I had always been afraid of dead bodies if I was honest; but this was my dad and he would never hurt me, dead or alive. I gently stroked his forehead with my thumb as I tried so hard to stay strong in front of Edward, even though I had already broken down in front of him already.

"Look after grandad and nanny for me. I promise I will think about you everyday. You truly were the best dad that I could of asked for an I am so sorry to lose you; but I' sure that you're parents are glad to gave you back. Love you" I kissed his cheek and turned to face Edward. Tears were clearly in my eyes. He just walked up to me and without a word hugged me; I felt so safe and secure I really didn't want him to let go. The tears never came out though, when Edward hugged me they slowly disappeared. After a little while Edward pulled back.

"Ready?" He asked quietly. I nodded and he put his hand in the small of my back and led me outside to the crowd of people waiting by the hearse. **(AN is that how it's you spell it??)**

I walked behind the hearse with Carlisle on one side of me and Edward on the other. It was hard to take; I was walking behind my fathers coffin. I wanted to cry so badly but I didn't; I had to be strong for my dads sake. He wouldn't want to see me so upset; that I was sure of. About an hour after we had left the funeral home we were arriving at the church.

I stood beside the hearse while the funeral directors took out the coffin. I hadn't wanted any of the men to carry it; mainly because I had the attitude that if I couldn't carry it then I really didn't want anyone else I knew to carry it. I was the first person to follow the coffin into the church, I am sure that Edward was beside me but to be honest I was really to upset to notice. I was still strong though; I didn't cry; though when I got into the church and looked around at all the faces that looked sad and sympathetic towards to and I heard Daddy's hands **(AN that's the song that I put up the lyrics to in chapter 6, if you don't remember you might want to look back, just a suggestion) **I almost started crying.

The rest of the mass passed in a complete blur to me; I couldn't even tell you who I sat beside. All I could think about was my dad; I think it only TRULY hit me then. I mean I did know that he was dead and all but this made it totally finally. Before today I was half expecting my dad to just walk into the Cullen's house and I would run up to him and hug him; but know I realised that this would never happen.

We then walked around the corner to the graveyard. I stood by the side of the grave completely in a world of my own as the coffin lowered, this really was the end for me and my dad. Edward put a rose in my hand; I knew what I was supposed to do with it. I threw the rose on top of the coffin as it was lowered down to bottom of the plot. I then seen the dirt being thrown in and before I knew it the only people left where the Cullen's and me. Was the funeral really over already?? I would never see my dad again or hear his voice or his laugh...

The rest of the Cullen's left until there was just Edward and I left. Edward got a taxi back to the funeral home and came back to the graveyard. and collected me. A lot of the people were going to the community centre for a buffet and a bit of a chat but I really didn't feel like it.

"Edward, can we just go home, please?"

"If that's what you want Bells" he replied and smiled slightly at me.

I just sat in a daze the whole way back to the house. As soon as we got back I went into the sitting room; I could tell that Edward wasn't far behind me. When I thought back to the funeral all the tears that I had held in during the service and the burial came out. Edward was beside me in a nano-second and was just holding me. I was so upset that I didn't care who was holding me; I just needed the comfort that they were giving me. I just sat there and cried my heart out for hours; I had saved up a lot more tears than I originally thought.

After I was calmed down I realised that Edward was the one who was there for me throughout the whole day; the hardest day of my life. But he had bullied me for years and that couldn't be forgiven because he was there for me for one day; I really wasn't going to let him back into my life that easily.

"Go sleep for a while, it's been a hard day" Edward lay my head down on his lap and I quickly feel asleep; hoping to get some relief from all these things I was feeling.

_**So there was the funeral, it was really hard for me to write it because I haven't been to a funeral since my grand-dad's and I was only 13 then.**_

_**Anyway I just want to clear something up; Bella is now feeling more connected to Edward because its fate's way of telling Bella that Edward is the guy from her assignment. Just thought I would clear that up for you :)**_

_**Please review :)**_

_**xxxx**_


	16. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**_

_**This chapter wasn't originally part of the story, but because there was a few of you who wanted to know what Edward was thinking I decided just to this tonight :). **_

_**Sorry if it's not what you guys are expecting; I'm not really used to doing Edward's POV.**_

_**Enjoy...**_

_**Chapter 14 - Edward's POV (continued from where his point of view stopped last time)**_

I slowly made my way downstairs, I really was not looking forward to seeing Bells now that I knew it was her. It made me feel worse if anything; she was so nice and here I had been bullying her for years. I suppose that all I can do is try to make it up to her in any way possible.

When I got into the dining room Alice was sitting down with three plates of beans on toast (lets just say Alice wasn't the most creative person when it came to cooking). I took a seat at the table, opposite and down one to the seat that Alice was sitting on. I had only started to eat my food when I heard footsteps fast approaching the dining room.

"Hey guys" I studied Bella's face for a moment. I heard Alice say something but I was too busy looking at Bella to notice anything that was said. I could tell that the smile on Bella's face was a fake one; I knew every smile that Bella had and each of them was different. But behind the sadness that I could see in her eyes there was something else; love. Now I am not sure who this love was for; but I definitely know who I want it to be for....me. But Bells would never look twice at me now; not as a friend and certainly not as a boyfriend. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard that angelic voice of hers.

"So...are you guys coming on Monday or do you have school?" I really wasn't expecting her to ask that of all things; though I was pretty sure that the question was aimed at Alice and not me. She looked at Alice when she said it, only giving a side glance to me.

"Emm...well Carlisle said that we could come along, but only if you wanted us to. If not then its school as usual for us" Alice answered after I made it clear enough that my brain wasn't functioning enough to answer.

"I'd like you to come" she smiled at Alice; and this time it was her genuinely happy smile. That was definitely the smile I liked the most. It's amazing; when Bells and I were younger I knew absolutely everything about her from her favourite colour to her favourite band. All of that had changed now though. The only things that I really knew about Bells where things that would never change about her; things that made Bells who she is. For example; when she is nervous she twitches her nose a little bit. When she is annoyed she bites her bottom lip. When shes uncomfortable she bites her nails. She has a special laugh for when she is just laughing out of politeness for people. She has 6 different smiles and 3 different laughs and I can name everyone of them. When she really doesn't like someone she stands with her feet pointing to each other...like she did when she was with me. See how I know she can't stand me? Because I know Bella better than she even knows herself.

"And me?" I questioned her; I had to know whether or not she wanted me to go. I know that I was chancing my arm but it was worth the chance; what's the worst that could happen?? She quickly turned her head towards me. She looked shell-shocked for a minute; before she could reply Alice raised her eyebrows at me and said

"Edward I really don't think that would be appropriate" Damn! Why couldn't Bells answer?? _Maybe because you're a dickhead and she wants nothing more to do with you _I thought to myself; that was probably the truth.

We all sat in silence for the rest of lunch; it was obvious none of us wanted to say anything more. Once all three of us had finished I collected the plates and made my way into the kitchen. I loaded all the plates into the dishwasher and sat down on one of the stools.

Bells was such a amazing girl; by far the best girl that I had ever came across in my whole life. But oh no I couldn't stay friends with her could I? I had to be a totally idiot and desert her all in the name for popularity. But there was no way that I was going to let Bells slip away from me again; I was going to tell her my side of the story and tell her how I truly feel about her. Knowing Bells she won't take it too well but it's worth a shot.

"I'm going out to the cinema with Jazz. Be back later" Alice's voiced flowed into the kitchen; it was now or never. I quickly jumped off the stool and made my way to the seat that Alice had previously sat on. As I sat down Bells was just about to get up; I saw her hesitate for a minute but she still got up to leave.

"Please" I pleaded with her. All I wanted was for her to hear me out. She turned around and looked at me, her eyebrows met in the middle (they always did that when she was confused; that was another thing that I knew about Bells).

"Sorry?"

"Look Bells..." I started but was interrupted. I knew that she was going to scorn me for calling her Bells, only people close to her had that privilege.

"You have no right to call me that. It's Bella to you..." how right could I be?

"Bella. I know that I have been a prick to you in the past but I just want to help you..." I was cut off once again by Bella. But that was honestly the truth; I really did want to help her through all of this. I know that it can't be easy to lose someone that you love that much. And trust me Bells loved her father more than anything or anyone in the world.

"You want to HELP ME??" she screamed at me; I really didn't know she had that in her. I was just happy that we were alone in the house. If any of my family caught me upsetting Bells my life really would not be worth living.

"Yeah, I know how it feels to lose someone that close to you" I lowered my head until I was looking at my hands. That part was extremely true; I had lost Bells and she was the only person that I have ever really been close to in my whole life. I know that might not be a 'guy' thing to admit to but it was the truth.

"How the hell would you have any idea what it feels like to lose someone close to you?? You have never lost anyone in your life and I know that so don't even try that one on me Cullen. But seriously Edward do you have the slightest idea of what you have done to me these past five years?? You have made my life a living hell. We were close when we were younger, I told you everything. Hell, you were even my first kiss! But you threw that all back in my face when we started secondary school. You knew my weaknesses and you used them against me. Tell me Edward, why did you tell your 'posse' that my mother left me and my dad?? Did it make you feel like a man or something?? Well I am telling you something now, all you are Edward Cullen is a selfish prick who only cares for himself. End of!" wow! Now I really wasn't expecting that off her; I could just feel myself sinking lower in the chair. And you know what the worst part of all this was? Knowing that everything she had just said about me was the complete truth; I couldn't deny it. I really don't even know why I told my friends (or 'posse' as Bella calls them) about her mam; I suppose it made me feel better in a way. I was trying to prove to myself that I didn't care about Bells or her feelings anymore; well that certainly wasn't true anyway.

"I'm really sorry you know..." I trailed off, I only said this in a whisper. To be honest I wasn't really sure that she heard me.

"You made me promises when we were younger Edward, you promised you'd always be there when something went wrong or when someone picked on me, you promised that you would always be there for me when I was hurt or upset...do you remember any of that??" she screamed at me again, no less than I deserve really. And I did remember that, all of it and more. I also promised her that I would never hurt her or leave her....I really do bring shame on the male species that much I will say.

"Of course I do it's just that I was young and impressionable when we started secondary school. I never meant to hurt you but I just wanted to be accepted. I did realise that it was wrong a few months in to secondary school but by then it was too late; I knew you wouldn't forgive me so I just carried on" I looked at my shoes as I told her this. At least I really had told her my side of things now; though I knew she would never forgive me. And I really wasn't expecting her to because if the tables were turned I wouldn't forgive her.

"Well it's a little too late to be saying that now. Look, if you want to come to the funeral Monday please feel free to because you knew Charlie. But don't for one second think that I am letting you come because I want you there" and with that she just ran upstairs.

_Oh great; you have totally blown it now Cullen _I thought to myself as I dragged myself off the chair and went up to my room. Just as I had reached the top of the stairs I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I fished it out and glanced at the screen; Bells.

_Hey, you up to much tomorrow? Xxxx_

Hmm why would she want to know that?? I hit the reply button and text her back quickly.

_I'm not sure. Why? Xxx_

I then made my way into my bedroom; I knew that Bells was in her bedroom. But strangely enough I couldn't hear her. Lately all Bells does when she is in her room is cry; when I hear her crying I just want to run into her room and tell her that everything will be alright...but I lost that right a long time ago.

Just then my phone vibrated; once again it was from Bells.

_Just wondering if you wanted to meet up? Xxx_

Oh shit!! I had to think quick. I mean I could always meet her; then she would realise who I am. But that wouldn't really be a good thing because she knows that I know its her and if we meet up and she finds out its me she will hate me even more. So I will just have to kindly decline her invitation.

_Sorry, dad just asked me to go fishing with him tomorrow xxx_

That was kind of true. Alice asked me to go shopping with her tomorrow; I could have gotten out of it if I really wanted to but sure what else did I have to do?? And besides if I went shopping with her she might start to resent me a bit less.

Jaysus that girl can shop!! I'm just back from shopping with Alice and to say that I'm wrecked is a complete understatement. It was now nearing ten o'clock and I decided that since the funeral is tomorrow it was best to just head up to my room and relax for a little while. I know that Bells doesn't really want me there but I just can't leave her there on the toughest day of her whole life; I have to go.

I haven't stopped thinking about Bells all day. I have never felt this way about any girl before; if I was honest it kind of scared me a bit. And to know that the girl that I am so hopelessly in love with just makes everything worse. Why did I have to fall for Bells? I mean I could have any other girl. But oh no I had to fall for the one girl that will never fall for me. I know why I feel for her though; because she was the sweetest, kindest, funniest, caring, stubborn, self-righteous girl that I have ever met. She doesn't take shit from anyone and she definitely doesn't need make-up to look pretty.

I turned on my laptop as I sat down at the big pine desk situated under the window in my bedroom. I was kind of hoping that Bells would be on; seeing as though she wasn't downstairs. There's always a possibility that she could be asleep but it was definitely worth just having a look and seeing whether or not she was on.

I logged into MSN and looked; she wasn't on. My heart sank a little bit; I was kind of getting used to that happening now, it happened every time I thought of Bells and how bad I have screwed it all up. A minute or so later though her name popped up on the corner of the screen telling me that she had just signed in. A little conversation window popped up from her; my heart rose to where it had previously been.

_**I Love Aaron Johnson**_

_Hey :)_

_**I'll keep you my dirty little secret, don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**_

_Heya, whats up?_

_**I Love Aaron Johnson**_

_Nothing much, the funeral is tomorrow :(_

_**I'll keep you my dirty little secret, don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**_

_Ah right, how you coping?_

_**I Love Aaron Johnson**_

_Actually better than can be expected. Yesterday I kind of realised that my dad wouldn't want me to sulk around because of him; does it make me a bitch that I'm not crying and moody the whole time?? Like I do think of him all the time; I am just keeping it together and trying to move on._

She thought she was a bitch for wanting to move on?? I thought it was actually quite brave; I know that I couldn't do that if Carlisle or Esme died. It's just so easy to admire and love her.

_**I'll keep you my dirty little secret, don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**_

_No it doesn't make you a bitch. I think you're right for getting on with your life as normal._

_**I Love Aaron Johnson**_

_Yeah I suppose you're right :)_

_**I'll keep you my dirty little secret, don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**_

_I always am lol_

_**I Love Aaron Johnson**_

_Can I ask you something??_

_**I'll keep you my dirty little secret, don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**_

_Sure_

_**I Love Aaron Johnson**_

_Do you know who I am??_

I thought about how I should answer that. I mean obviously I knew who she was but should I really tell her?? I'm sure that she would just ask who I was. But on the other hand everyone in the town knew that Bella's dad died; it's just best if I am truthful with her I suppose. I mean if she asks me who I am I will tell her something like 'it's better if you don't know'.

_**I'll keep you my dirty little secret, don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**_

_Would it be such a bad thing if I did??_

_**I Love Aaron Johnson**_

_I suppose not_

_**I'll keep you my dirty little secret, don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**_

_Then yea, I do know who you are. Bella Swan right?_

_**I Love Aaron Johnson**_

_Yup. So who are you?? its only fair you tell me because you know who I am._

_**I'll keep you my dirty little secret, don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**_

_I think its best if you don't know, for now at least lol all I will say is that you do know me, we got on for a while._

At least that was honest; for now its definitely better if she doesn't know who I am.

_**I Love Aaron Johnson**_

_Why is it best I don't know yet??_

_**I'll keep you my dirty little secret, don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**_

_Because I said so lol. So what you up to??_

_**I Love Aaron Johnson**_

_Alright, I will let you away with it for now. Not up to much really, you??_

_**I'll keep you my dirty little secret, don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**_

_Same really, going to go to bed soon._

_**I Love Aaron Johnson**_

_Yeah me too, its a big day tomorrow. So you going to be there?_

_**I'll keep you my dirty little secret, don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**_

_Yeah I plan on going :)_

_**I Love Aaron Johnson**_

_That's nice of you :)_

_**I'll keep you my dirty little secret, don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**_

_:). Anyway I think I better go to bed now, but I will see you tomorrow ;). Ni night xxxxx_

_**I Love Aaron Johnson**_

_Haha yea but I won't know who you are, but I am sure I will see you. Night xxxxx_

I turned off my laptop; got changed into my pajama bottoms and climbed into my bed. I was willing myself to go to sleep but for some reason my mind was going into overdrive. I couldn't stop thinking about Bells and the funeral tomorrow and how much she really hated me; why did my life have to suck so much??.

I eventually dropped off too sleep at about three in the morning.

I tossed and turned and suddenly I just woke up. I sat bolt upright in my bed and looked around; nothing unusual going on so I wonder what had woken me so suddenly. As far as I can remember I didn't have a bad dream or anything. Strange.

After deciding that there was no way that I was going to get back to sleep; especially after how long it took me last night, I put on my slippers and trudged down to the kitchen. I switched the light on as I walked in. I made my way over to the kettle and switched it on; making myself a mug of coffee. I would need it if I was going to get by today with only two and a half hours sleep.

I took my mug and placed it on the breakfast bar whilst taking a seat with my back towards the door.

What was I going to do about Bells now? I mean she really did hate me and there was nothing that I could do about that. But on the other hand even I could see that she was opening up to the guy from her assignment, which in a weird twist of fate just happened to be me. I couldn't even use the whole assignment thing to my advantage; it was just something that was going to end up in Bells getting more hurt than she is now (well if she found out the truth; which I have no intention of ever telling her).

I could feel the sadness take me in as I just sat there thinking about how perfect everything could have been if I had of just stayed being true to who I was. I didn't have to be a jerk, I suppose I though that popularity would make me happy but nothing would make me happy without Bells. Pity I couldn't have realised that before.

It was then that I heard a small cough coming from behind me; I quickly turned around to see who was there. To my surprise there stood Bells with a copy of Wuthering Height's under her arm. Even in the morning she looked beautiful; how many girls can say that about themselves?

"Whats up?" she actually seemed concerned about me; but then again that could just be wishful thinking on my behalf.

"It doesn't matter" I muttered before returning my gaze to my mug of coffee sat on the table; it was probably stone cold by now but Bells didn't know that.

"Edward I know it matters; I don't think I have ever seen you so upset" okay now I was sure I could hear a bit of concern in her voice. Why did Bells care about why I was upset? I really didn't deserve that and from what she said the other day I didn't think she would even flinch if I was to start crying in front of her. What difference can a day or so make?

"I thought you were mad at me?" I didn't want to risk looking at her again and so I just kept my eyes firmly on my mug. I could hear her shuffling and a few seconds later I could see her body lowering onto the stool in front of me.

"That doesn't matter at this very minute. I just want to know why you're so upset" I was a bit taken aback by this and looked up at her; in her eyes I could see the concern there. Bells really was too nice for her own good. I deserved to be put in my place again if anything; I definitely did not deserve Bells' concern.

"Look at my life Bells. Sure I'm the most popular guy in the school; but I'm a dickhead. I push people around because I think it makes me look better in front of my mates. I use girls until I get sick of having them around then go and find another one. I act stupid because my friends wouldn't think I was so cool if I was smart. Bells, I'm a fraud and there's nothing I can do now; its been going on for five years and I can't take back what I have done to people" for a moment our eyes meet and I could tell that Bells saw something in them...maybe regret?? I'm not quite sure but whatever it was it didn't make her mad at me again; that much I was thankful for. In a way I felt better for getting that off my chest but I also felt a little bad. Here I was spilling my heart out to Bells on the day that her father was being buried...talk about selfish.

"Edward, if you don't like how you live your life you can always change it" I let out a small chuckle before answering her.

"And how do I do that Bells? How can I suddenly change everything after five years? And even if I could people wouldn't believe that it was genuine"

"All you have to do is be yourself; if your friends can't fully except you for who you are then they really aren't worth being around are they?" I know that she is completely right but I know for a fact that my 'friends' would never accept me for the real me. If they did I wouldn't be in this situation because the real me wouldn't bully anyone.

"I suppose you're kind of right about that. But then what do I do when my friends desert me? Because I know for a fact they will"

"You find new friends, our school has like 1200 students in it. I'm sure you can find new friends just as easily as you found the one's you have now. You just won't be in the 'popular' group anymore." that was my Bells, she always knew just the right thing to say to make me feel better.

Before I even thought about what I was doing I was off my stool and hugging Bells. She tensed up a little bit and I could tell that she was shocked. To tell you the truth I was shocked; I don't really know why I did that. This whole conversation just brought me back to when we were younger and Bells would help me out with problems; I just got a bit carried away with myself.

"Why?" she asked as her eyebrows met in the middle. I was now on my way back to my seat at the other side of the kitchen bar. I didn't answer at first and then she expanded the question a bit.

"Why did you suddenly decide that your life was a big act? It never seemed to bother you before; especially not in school" I thought about what I should say to her for a minute. I could always make up some lie but I was sick of lying now; so the truth it was.

"You" was all I said; it was the whole truth. She had me realise what a lie I was really living.

"Me?? What did I do?"

"Bells, everything you said about me the other day was completely true. I am a selfish pig who only cares about himself. I really never understood the full impact I have had on your life in the last five years. I still love you, I know that you will find that extremely hard to believe after how I have treated you but honestly it's true. You were the best friend that I have ever had and I gave up your friendship for popularity. I gave it up for something that will disappear as soon as we sit our Leaving Cert; whereas I am certain that if I hadn't of been so selfish our friendship would have lasted years after we had gone to college; maybe even forever. That was the biggest mistake of my whole life. I would do anything to have you back in my life Bells, anything" that was the truth about how I felt about everything; why lie to her anymore that I have in the past?

"Edward as much as I believe what you have said to me; before I can even think about being letting you back in my life I want you to follow through on what you have just said. You have to stop acting like you own the school, you have start showing how smart you are, you have to stop using girls to make you feel better about yourself. Maybe, just maybe after that I will consider letting you be in my life again. But I am not making any promises Edward; you have hurt me before and I know you could do it again" Okay now I really wasn't expecting that! I was expecting her to shout at me like she had done the other day. But this was so much better; and a lot more than I deserved. I know that I have hurt Bells before but I would do anything in my power to make it up to her now, anything. So as soon as Bells was back in school I would start these changes that she asked of me.

"I promise Bells, I will do everything that you asked me to" she smiled at me and I just smiled back at her. Maybe, just maybe there was a bit of a chance that Bells will let me back into her life sometime. I quickly ran up to her and hugged her again before running back to my chair.

It was weird; when I hugged Bells it was the best feeling in the entire world. It was something that I have never felt before; and I definitely liked it.

"Oh, and I think you should break up with your slutty girlfriend. I know you don't really like her" Bells laughed and I acted like I was offended even though Bells would know that I wasn't.

"Yeah you're right" I laughed with her. I really did miss all of this; me and Bells getting on together and laughing and joking. I didn't get any of this with my 'friends' now; all they wanted to do was sit around all the time playing video games or go out partying; two things that if I was quite honest I wasn't really into.

We sat in silence for a few minutes after the laughter had died down. I had to ask her I just had to...

"Bells" I looked at her for a second just to make sure she heard me and was listening to what I was saying; she was "do you want me to be there today? Because if you really don't then I am willing to just go to school like it's any other day"

It wasn't long before I was put out of my misery.

"I'd like you to be there" she smiled; one of her genuine ones.

"Really? You're not just saying that are you?"

"Nope. I'd really like it"

The next while was spent in complete silence. I couldn't believe that has just happened. I mean less than two days ago Bells was shouting at me and now there was a possibility that we could be friends again. Don't get me wrong I loved it but I was just surprised by the sudden change of events. I'm not sure what triggered them and to be honest I don't really care; all I care about at this very minute is helping Bells through today.

Alice them came down and got Bells and I some cereal. Before I knew it and the whole family where in the kitchen.

"I'm going to go and get changed" Bells announced as it get awfully crowded around the breakfast bar. I sat there for another few minutes before making my way up to my bedroom.

Bells and I shared the same bathroom and I knew that she would take a while getting ready in there. I opened up my wardrobes and seen a suit bag hanging up; I don't remember having that there before. I picked it up and looked at it there was a little note on it.

_Had a feeling she would change her mind. Wear this._

_Alice _

Ahh good old Alice. She was normally pretty good when it came to what people where going to do. And I was glad that she got me this suit; I didn't really own anything else that I could wear to a funeral.

I lay on my bed for twenty minutes or so; until I heard the door unlock in the bathroom. I quickly grabbed the towel off my desk and ran into the bathroom. I really didn't want to leave Bells by herself for too long.

I stripped down and hopped in the shower. I was only in there for about two minutes before I got out, quickly dried myself and put my suit on. I had never really worn a suit before and as I looked in the mirror I was quite surprised when I actually looked okay in it. I mean I wasn't anything special but I didn't look bad. I quickly examined my hair; it was just a mess as it always was and I really didn't have time to fix it so I left it.

As I was about to go into the sitting room where Bells was sitting my dad grabbed my arm, I just looked at him.

"Edward I need you to ring the community centre and make sure everything is alright with this afternoon. Then please go and sit with Bella for a little while. We are all just doing a few little last minute things" I just nodded at my dad as he let my arm go and walked into the kitchen.

I swiftly made my way to my dad's study and used his phone to contact the community centre; turns out they are all ready. I then practically ran back to the living room. I sat down beside Bells on the couch; she looked at me.

"You okay?" I asked, I was really worried about her. She was just sitting there like a statue.

"I'm fine..." she started. She then paused for a minute as though she was thinking thing through, but she soon continued "Edward I'm really going to miss him you know. He was my life and what do I have now? Nothing. My so-called friends haven't even rang or text me since they found out. There's me against the world now and I don't like it; not one bit! I want him here...I need him here" as soon as she finished tears were freely flowing down her rosy cheeks. I protectively moved towards her and wrapped my arms around here. I then made a promise to myself; I was going to be by Bells side all day.

Whilst she was crying my whole family had assembled in the sitting room. I still had my arms wrapped around her and I wasn't going to take them away until I was absolutely sure that she was ready to face them.

Bells finished crying a few minutes later. I took my arms away from her; sure that she wouldn't want them near her any more than they had to be.

"Who's cars are we taking?" Alice asked. I already had a solution to that one.

"How about you, mum, dad and Emmett take dad's car and me and Bella will take my car. Sound alright?" I said casually, not wanting to make it obvious that I wanted Bells to be with me.

"I'm okay with it if Bella is" my dad said, everyone looked at Bells.

"Sure" she nodded. And with that everybody started making their way towards the garage; Bells was walking right beside me. When we reached the garage I took the lead and led Bells to my Volvo; it was my little baby.

"You know, I'm always here for you. You're never going to be alone; not as long as I'm around anyway" I smiled softly at her after we were both in my car.

"Thanks" she smiled right back at me; this smile was also one of her genuine ones. I have to say; I haven't got that many genuine smiles of Bells in ages. The last five years the only ones I have been getting are her sarcastic ones.

We drove to the funeral home in complete silence. I knew that this was going to be a lot for Bells to take in and I didn't want to interrupt whatever she was thinking about; so I left her be.

Withing ten minutes we were at the funeral home. When I pulled up Bells looked a little frightened, I squeezed her hand to show her that I was there for her. Bells and I walked into the room together and as soon as we did the whole room fell silent. I knew that Bells really wasn't one for sympathy or being the centre of attention so I just kind of led her to her seat beside the coffin.

"Do you not want to look?" I whispered in her ear after I had taken the seat beside her.

"No, I would rather remember him how he looked before" I just nodded at her. I suppose I knew what she meant. Even though it was her father in the coffin he wouldn't look like how she remembered him.

After a minute or so the priest arrived and said the Hail Mary. As soon as that was done everybody came up to Bells and shook her hand and said there condolences; Bells just sat there and smiled weakly at them all. If there was any way that I could take all this pain and hurt from her I would do it in a heartbeat. Bells really was a good girl to the core and she didn't deserve any of this and neither did her dad. Well I can't change the past but I sure as hell can do my best to change the future.

The room quickly emptied until all that was left was my family and Bells.

"Do you want us to leave you?" my mam asked Bells. I could see that Bells was having some sort of debate with herself in her mind. After a minute she asnwered.

"Yea, please" she said weakly. I really didn't want to leave her but if she wanted to say goodbye to her father I wasn't going to intrude. So I turned to leave with the rest of my family. Suddenly I felt a hand on my arm stopping me. I looked at Bells.

"Yea?" I questioned.

"Stay, please?" of course I would stay with her. I would do anything that I could to help Bells right now.

"Sure" I smiled at her as my family continued to leave the room.

Bells slowly made her way up the coffin and looked at her father for the last time. She looked so vulnerable; I had never seen her look like that before. She used to be the strong one; the one that would never let any emotion show. She gently stroked her fathers forehead with her thumb.

"Look after grandad and nanny for me. I promise I will think about you everyday. You truly were the best dad that I could of asked for an I am so sorry to lose you; but I' sure that you're parents are glad to gave you back. Love you" she whispered. I almost started crying when she said that; I hated seeing Bells like this. She kissed her fathers cheek and turned towards me. I could so clearly see the tears in her eyes that instinctively I walked up to her and just held her. After a little while I pulled back; she hadn't cried yet and I don't think she was going to.

"Ready?" I asked quietly. She just nodded so I put my hand on the small of her back and led her out to the crowd that had now gathered around the hearse.

I walked beside Bells on the way to the church; I couldn't have bared to leave her even if I wanted to. I could see in her eyes when she looked at me that inside she was well and truly broken; but she was putting on a show for everyone else's sake. But she couldn't fool me, I know that all she really wanted to do was break down and cry. An hour or so later and we had finally reached the church.

As the funeral directors took the coffin out of the hearse I wrapped my arm around Bells waist; though I was pretty sure that she was too upset to even notice. Bells was the first to follow the coffin with me right beside her; I wanted to be the one to be there for her now. It wouldn't make up for everything that I have done wrong but I at least hoped that it would show here that I do care about her and always have.

The service passed quite quickly. I honestly couldn't tell you much about what happened during it because I kept my eyes firmly fixed on Bells just in case she showed any sign of needing me.

I stood beside Bells' as her fathers coffin was lowered down. I then remembered that I had gotten my father to get Bells a rose to throw on top of her fathers coffin. I took the rose from my dads hand and put it securely in Bells. She instantly knew what she had to do with it and she threw it on top of the coffin.

Soon after that there was only Bells and I left in the graveyard. My family had gone to the community centre to be with the guests. I ordered a taxi to take me back to the funeral home so as I could collect my car and then get Bells. I figured that she might want a bit of alone time anyway.

"Edward, can we just go home, please?" Bells said as she lowered herself into my car. I kind of thought that she might not want to do the whole after party thing.

"If that's what you want Bells" I smiled at her slightly as I drove out of the graveyard.

We sat in complete silence on the way back to my house. I figured it was best to leave Bells with her thoughts for now.

It wasn't long before we reached the house; Bells made her way into the living room. As soon as I heard her starting to cry I ran over to her and wrapped my arms around her.

I felt so helpless; all I could do was sit there and hold her until she felt better. I really wished that I could take all the pain on for her; that way I wouldn't have to see her this upset and feel so helpless.

After a few hours she stopped crying. I knew that Bells would be worn out after such a tiring day.

"Go sleep for a while, it's been a hard day" I said to her as I lay her head on my lap. It didn't take her long to follow my advice; soon enough her breathing steadied and she was asleep.

Now all I had to do was prove to Bells that I really was willing to change and I knew just how to do that....

_**Wow that was a long chapter lol took me like 2 and a half hours to do. But I know that a lot of you guys wanted it so I don't mind.**_

_**Anyway I hoped it was what you expected. PLEASE review it; it took me so long to do I think I at least deserve a review from everyone? Sure we will see.**_

_**xxxxx**_


	17. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters :(**_

_**I was a bit lost as to what to do as the next chapter but I really think this one works :).**_

_**Chapter 15 – Close**_

The next few days passed in a total blur; I tried to keep to myself as much as I could. I suppose you could call that my way of dealing with everything. And now I had decided that it was time to move on with my life; I would never forget my dad but I also couldn't go on living my life in the past. Carlisle had told me that I was welcome to stay with him and the rest of the Cullen's as long as I wished. Today was now my first day back at school; Edward hadn't started making the changes yet. Apparently he was waiting for me to return so I could see the changes first hand; he really was making an effort with me that much I could see.

As for the guy from my assignment we were getting on extremely well. I couldn't help but fall in love with him. I had never really been in love with a guy before so I really had nothing to compare it to; but I'm sure this was how it felt. We still hadn't met yet; every time I suggested meeting he made up an excuse not to. Being honest I was beginning to get the feeling that he actually didn't like me back and all I was to him was a partner in some stupid English assignment.

Well today was d-day as they say; I was returning to school. Esme had told me that there was no problem in me staying off longer; but I didn't want to miss out on any more than I already had.

I turned over in my bed; it was just coming up to seven o'clock. I got out of bed and sprinted towards the bathroom grabbing my toiletries bag and uniform on the way. I wanted to make sure that I got to the bathroom before Edward; you wouldn't believe how long that guy spends in the shower. I just made it to the bathroom door as Edward was opening his bedroom door; he was topless. I couldn't help but stare for just a little bit too long; but if you seen what he looked like topless then I am sure you would stare a little too long too.

"Bella?" that made me look up into his face; I blushed a little as I realised that he noticed I was staring at him.

"Um, sorry" I mumbled as I opened the bathroom door. I could have sworn I heard him laugh a little as I shut the bathroom door behind me.

An hour later and I was sitting flicking through the music channels on the television. Alice came hopping down the stairs two at a time; that girl seriously had some energy.

"Hey Al" I called at her as she reached the bottom step.

"Heya Bells. Sorry I got to rush to pick Jazz up for school" I hadn't exactly been told that Alice and Jazz were together but they were with each other the whole time so it kind of figured itself out; the same went for Rosalie and Emmett.

The next person down the stairs was Edward. Our school uniform was awful; a maroon coloured jumper and gray pants (the girls could chose to wear plaid skirts, but none of the girls really chose that). Then we had white shirts and a maroon and grey stripped tie, but nobody other than first years really wore the tie's. I had never really noticed before but boy did Edward look hot in it.

"Hey. I hope you don't mind but I'm your ride to school" Edward smiled the smile I used to adore, his crooked smile.

"No it's fine. But won't your friends mind?" I rolled my eyes as I said friends; Edward just laughed slightly at me.

"Lets call it the start of my big change" Edward winked at me. And my heart fluttered.

_Oh my God what did I just say?? did I just say that EDWARD made my heart flutter??_

I was soon awakened from my thoughts when Edward shouted over to me that we had to leave now. I grabbed my bad and jacket from where they lay on the floor beside me and followed Edward to the kitchen and through to the garage.

"Edward?" I questioned as I put my seat-belt on.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks" he looked utterly confused.

"For?"

"Being there for me the day of the funeral. I have been hauled up in my room since and so have never really had the chance to properly thank you; but it meant a lot to me" I said in a small voice as I looked at my converse, that now looked like the most interesting thing ever.

"Anytime. Like I said before; I am always here for you Bella. You are never alone" he smiled slightly as he pulled out of the garage.

I had nothing more to say to him for now so I just sat listening to the music when my favourite song came on. I turned up the stereo to as loud as it could go and started to sing along.

_And I'm alright  
Standing in the streetlights here  
Is this meant for me  
My time on the outside is over  
We don't know how you're spending all of your days  
Knowing that love isn't here  
You see the pictures  
But you don't know their names  
Cause love isn't here  
_

_I can't do this on my own,_

_All of these problems their all in your head,_

_And I can't be somebody else,_

_You took something perfect and painted it red._

_No sympathy  
When shouting out is all you know  
Behind your lies  
I can see the secrets you don't show  
We don't know how you're spending  
All of your days  
Knowing that love isn't here  
You see the pictures  
But you don't know their names  
Cause love isn't here_

And I can't do this by myself  
All of these problems, they're all in your head  
And I can't be somebody else  
You took something perfect  
And painted it red  
When you took something perfect  
And painted it red

You take the best things from  
Then everything gets empty  
That's not a world that I need  
Ooh, you take the best things from me  
Then everything gets empty  
That's not a world that I need

And I can't do this by myself  
All of these problems, they're all in your head  
And I can't be somebody else  
You took something perfect  
And painted it red

When you took something perfect  
And painted it red  
You took something perfect  
And painted it red 

As I finished singing I looked at Edward.

"What?" I laughed

"You look kind of cute when you sing" he commented.

Did Edward Cullen just call me cute?? And why did I suddenly feel all shy?? Okay my feelings for Edward now were getting beyond ridiculous and I really couldn't explain them.

As I went to reply to him I noticed that we were already in the car park to the school. Lucky for me we were quite early and there wasn't many people here yet. As we exited the car I felt all the eyes of the people that were already in the car park on Edward and I.

Before anyone could say a word to us Edward guided me to my locker. I grabbed my keys out of my backpack and opened my locker just as Edward's girlfriend Tanya came up to us. I shoved my head in my locker before she comment on how awful I looked or how frizzy my hair was; which actually wasn't as bed today as it normally is.

"Edward" her high-pitched voice said as she reached us.

"Tan.." Edward started to greet her but before he could he got cut off. I was a bit curious as to what was going on so I took my head out of my locker and seen Edward and Tanya kissing. He pushed her shoulders until she was finally off her.

"Eddie, why did you just do that?" she pouted at him, then she noticed me standing at my locker and re-focused her attention onto me.

"Swan, do you mind telling me why you and your awful fashion sense are standing right beside my boyfriend?" she sneered. I was about to make a smart reply when Edward talked.

"Actually Tanya there is something I need to tell you. I don't think it's really working out for us"

I couldn't help but laugh and Tanya suddenly looked at me and then back at Edward.

"You are breaking up for me and for HER??" she practically screamed; the hallways were getting kind of full now and everyone stopped to witness what was going on in front of them.

"No, I am not with Bella Tanya. I just think you're a superficial slut and you never meant anything to me. End of. This has nothing to with Bella so don't even try that one. And just for the record I quite like the way Bella dresses. She shows she has respect for herself by covering up; which is more than I can say for you"

Now there was my old Edward back. Maybe it would be easier to forgive him than I originally thought. I closed up my locker and followed Edward down the hall to English class. Everyone was definitely staring at me now.

We settled down in our seats for English; I turned to Edward.

"You didn't have to do it all so publically **(AN is that a word? If not it is for the sake of the story lol)**" I commented

"I want to prove to you that I am willing to change; and that was a perfect start" he smiled at me before Mr. Sharkey ordered the class to be silent.

"You should all be talking to your partners in you assignment for a week now. Is anybody having any problems??" Mr. Sharkey asked the class; everyone stayed silent and he took it as nobody was having a problem and moved on with class. We were continuing to study The Tempest today; I had already studied it in my own time so I didn't really have to pay that much attention to what was going on.

"Edward, would you like to comment on Prospero's use of magic in the play?" at that question I shot my head up to Edward; this was his chance to show me that he was going to show how smart his was deep down.

"Well I think that Prospero uses his magic because he thinks that he would be powerless without it. His brother took his island from him and now he is living on a island with his daughter. He lost power over a island already and he thinks that by using magic he is in control of what happens" **(AN sorry if that answer is a bit crap, but I haven't studied The Tempest in a year and I kind of forget about it...still I hope it made Edward look smart). **He proved to me for the second time in the day that he was willing to change for me; and that was the sweetest thing I think a guy has ever done for me.

By lunchtime the word had gotten around the whole school about what had happened between Edward and Tanya this morning and also what happened in English class this morning. I walked into the lunchroom to witness Edward standing up on a chair in the middle of the room. I just stood by the door, what was he doing??

"Can I just have everyone's attention for a second please??" the lunchroom was covered in a blanket of silence within two seconds.

"I want to fully apologise to everyone that I have hurt or bullied in anyway in the last five years. I know that I have been such a dickhead but really I didn't mean any of it. It won't mean much to any of the people that I have hurt or offended but I just want you to know that I am not the person; I never have been that person. It was all an act to make me popular. Now I realise that being popular is nothing because once you leave this school you are the same as everyone else that leave's; nobody you meet in the future cares if you're the popular kid, or the geek, or the emo or the quiet one. One person that I want to say a special apology to is my ex best friend Bella Swan" when he said this all eyes shot to me for a second as the majority of people let out a small gasp; nobody really knew about mine and Edward's history. Then Edward looked at me; right in the eyes. I could have melted right there. "I have been such a jerk to you that it is unbelievable. I really don't expect you to believe that I have changed back to who I used to be today. But really I am hoping that over time I can gain your trust again" I couldn't help but smile at him.

Edward stepped down from his seat and went to walk over to me; but one of his mates grabbed his arm.

"Take one more step and you can forget ever being in this group" he threatened.

"That a promise?" Edward shook his arm out of his 'mates' and ran over to me. I just stood there in complete shock while he hugged me.

I finally got my Edward back!! I can't help but totally forgive him for everything that he put me through, something deep down inside me told me that forgiving him was the best thing to do and that everything would somehow work out for the best.

I wasn't entirely sure what that meant but it was a feeling I got and I was more than happy to go with it. I was sure that I would find out what that feeling meant soon enough; and I couldn't wait for all this to make sense.

_**We are nearing the end of the story :( don't worry there is still a few more chapters left to deal with the whole 'guy from the assignment' and how Bella will react when she finds out that Edward has lied to her.**_

_**Anyways PLEASE review...for me lol.**_

_**xxxxx**_


	18. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the characters.**_

_**This chapter is by far the shortest chapter; but it is a very important chapter :).**_

_**Chapter 16 – The Truth Comes Out**_

Edward and I were now in his car on the way home; we skipped the last three classes that were after lunch as we knew that Esme and Carlisle wouldn't be home.

"Edward I still can't believe you just did that! And in front of the whole school" I was still in a state of shock over what had happened.

"It's nothing. Especially if I get you back in my life" see that's why he used to be my best friend, even when we were little he was sweet and kind.

We pulled up into the driveway to the Cullen's house and Edward got out the sensor remote for the garage and opened it. I was still too shocked to actually start up a proper conversation with Edward.

I numbly got out of the car and walked into the kitchen and got myself a glass of orange juice; whilst I was doing this Edward situated himself at the breakfast bar. Eventually the shock wore off enough for me to be able to talk to him; but he beat me to it.

"Bella, I know that what I did today doesn't make a patch on all that I have to do to make everything up to you, but I think that it's a start"

"Edward what you did today was way more than I asked you to. I really wanted to believe that you were going to change but I didn't think that you would. Really, I am sorry to ever doubt you" I said sincerely.

"You're sorry?? Bella you had every right to doubt me because of the way I have treated you these last five years"

I sat down at the breakfast bar opposite Edward; he took my hands in his and I felt a little shock going through my whole body. He smiled a little and that made me think that he felt it too.

"I promise you I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you. But can I just ask you something?"

"Sure" I answered, I was quite curious as to what he would want to ask me.

"Well before like a week ago you would have never accepted me back as a mate so easily. I know that you have shouted until the walls around us fell down. What changed? What made you accept me back so easily?" he looked genuinely curious as to what had made me change my mind. Heck, I wasn't even sure what made me change my mind because I was sure that what he was saying was completely true.

"You want the truth or a easy answer?"

"I'd like the truth please" Edward looked deep into my eyes; I think so he would be able to tell if I was telling the truth or not.

"Well to be honest even I'm not sure; I have been asking myself the same question for days now. But now when we talk I feel a connection between us and I feel that everything will be alright if I just accept you back into my life no questions asked. Which is what I suppose I am doing" I smiled at my lame excuse; but he seemed to be able to tell that it was the truth.

"Weird. Anyway fancy watching a movie?" he questioned as he stood up and stretched. I couldn't help but gaped at him; why had I never noticed how fit and gorgeous he was before?? I shook myself out of these thoughts and answered.

"Sure...can we watch 'He's just not that into you' it's been like forever since I seen it!" he laughed at little at me.

"We can watch whatever you like"

"Well that's what I want" I smiled at him as he turned round and made his way to the sitting room.

"I will get the popcorn!" I shouted to make sure that he would hear me, I heard a muffled sound back and I presumed that he was just saying okay or something similar to that.

I made my way over to the cupboard that help all the sweets in it. I couldn't believe my eyes the first time I seen this cupboard, I had never seen a whole cupboard designated to sweets before. I took the microwave popcorn out of its place and ripped the plastic off it. I then placed it in the microwave and set the timer for three minutes.

While it was popping away in the background I thought about my dad for a little while. When we used to watch movies he would always make me get the popcorn and all because even though it clearly stated on the wrapping how long you had to put it in the microwave for he always used to burn it. I laughed at the memories of it; oh how I would miss the simple things that we used to do together.

All too soon I was taken out of my trip down memory lane by the sound of the microwave beeping; a sound that told me that my popcorn was now ready. I opened the microwave and grabbed the big bowl that was sat on top of it. I then ripped the bag open and threw the contents of the bag into the big bowl. I grabbed two cans of pepsi out of the fridge and made my way into the sitting room where I seen Edward sitting on the sofa with the titles of the movie on pause.

"What took you so long? You were only making the popcorn" he teased. I lightly hit him across the head as I sat down next to him.

"I had a little trip down memory lane" I whispered; but I still think he heard me.

We sat in silence as we watched the movie. I forgot how much I absolutely loved the film; it was actually such a girly movie that I am surprised that Edward agree to watch it with me. The silence that was between us was a comfortable one, I didn't feel the need to have to say anything to him about the film.

About halfway through the film I started thinking about the guy from my assignment. I don't know why but I had a sudden urge to text him. I knew that he would be in class but something inside me just text him. I pulled my phone out of the pocket of my school trousers. And started to type the text to him.

_Heya. Ain't talked in a while, hows you? Xxxx_

As soon as I sent the message Edward's phone beeped; I found it a little but strange but thought nothing more of it.

I didn't get a text back and presumed that he was just busy in class. But for the rest of the movie Edward seemed really restless; like there was something on his mind. As soon as the movie was over he turned to face me.

"Bells there's something you need to know" he said seriously.

What could he possible need to tell me that was that serious??

"Okay..." I encouraged him to continue.

"Well...you see...um...I really don't know how to put this...but...well I..." he stuttered, he really was making no sense at all.

"Edward just spit it out" I was getting really anxious now.

"Bells promise me you won't get angry?"

"I promise" I replied sincerely, I really couldn't think of anything that would make me get mad at him.

"Well....I am kind of the guy from the English assignment" he blurted it out really fast.

Did I catch that right?? Did he just say that he was the guy that I was talking to for the assignment?? He was the guy that I was...falling for??

_**Well there's that chapter, I only plan on having two more chapters.**_

_**So as always please review :) it only takes a second but it makes my day :P**_

_**xxxxxxx**_


	19. Sequel Or Not?

_**Seeing as there is only two chapters left I think now is the right time to ask....**_

_**Do you guys want a sequel to this story??**_

_**I can either do a full story sequel or just a spin off one (a really, really long one chaptered story). **_

_**But that's only if you guys want it. And if I do it I warn you guys now, it will take a while because I am back to school in two days :(. If its just the really long chapter I MIGHT have it before I go back to school.**_

_**So please tell me in reviews if you want one and which one (the story or just the chapter).**_

_**xxxx**_


	20. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer: As usual I own nothing but the plot.**_

_**Thanks to allucinatoris for reading through this chapter and giving me advice on it :).**_

_**About the sequel...A friend of mine/recent ex-boyfriend tried to commit suicide today so that will have to be put on hold for a little while. REALLY SORRY BOUT THAT.**_

_**But I will get around to it sometime if you guys want it. And the plot for it will be that they go to college but Edward's past status as a ladies man will catch up with him.**_

_**Chapter 17 – The Start Of Something Very Special**_

"What?!?!" I shouted at Edward; he looked like a frightened little school boy.

"You promised you wouldn't get mad" he reminded me.

"That was before I found out this! You have been lying to me Edward" I accused.

"Oh c'mon Bells, I only did it because I knew that if you knew that it was me you would never of kept talking to me. And I loved talking to you Bells" he right at me. I also felt myself melt right then and there but I was too angry to just let him get away with it that easily.

"But why didn't you tell me?? You must have known that I was going to find out eventually" I retorted.

"Your right I did; that's why I decided to tell you now. I really didn't want to start off our friendship on a complete lie" I got off the sofa and ran up to my bedroom, I really needed to work a few things out in my head. I was sure that I felt Edward's arm grabbing mine but I just kept running.

After I reached my room I flopped down onto my bed. I thought about this all for a while. Edward was the guy that I had been talking to over the internet for the last couple of days; therefore he was the guy that I had admitted to falling for. Maybe that explained why I had been feeling so close to him lately. Maybe that was way I forgave him so easily. Maybe fate was always trying to tell me that deep down inside of me somewhere I loved him...I loved Edward Cullen. I lay on my bed for a minute absolutely shocked; I really did love Edward Cullen.

I could deny it and fight with him as much as I wanted but deep down I knew that I loved him. I guess that it's true when people say you can't help who you fall in love with. Trust me if I had to pick anybody Edward would be totally bottom of the list; I mean c'mon the lad bullied me for five years and in a matter of days has just made me fall for him. I really know that I should be mad at him but I can't bring myself to go down and shout at him; stupid love!

There was suddenly a soft knock on the door. I didn't say anything. Whoever it was knocked again but still didn't receive a reply from me. After a second I could hear the door opening slowly. I kept my eyes firmly on my hands that were clasped together on my lap.

"Are you okay?" I heard that velvet like voice coming closer to me; even if I tried to be mad at him I couldn't. Jaysus this love thing was going to be hard; could I not even get mad at him??

"Just give me a sec" was all I said as I thought things through a little more thouroughly.

After having another moment to myself I realised that I didn't blame Edward for what he had done; he was right about the whole I wouldn't talk to him if I found out who he really was. But did that mean that he liked me back?? Well he must feel something or else he would of told me who he was and have it all over with. I laughed at myself a little, I actually cared what Edward Cullen thought of me. If all this had of happened a month ago I would be ripping shreads of him right now but I couldn't and why? Because I love him. Pathetic excuse I know; but still the truth.

"Why?" was all I said.

"Huh?" was his genius reply.

"Why didn't you tell me?? If you'd of just told me at the beginning then none of this would have happened. You would still be the popular guy that every guy looks up to and every girls wants to be with" I stated in a small voice, this was the bit made no sense.

He seemed to think about this for a second before he replied.

"Because I didn't want any of that. I never realised how much I actually missed you until I found out it was you I was talking to. From the moment we started talking there was always something special there. Whenever I wasn't talking to the girl from the assignment I felt sad and lonely and just wanted to be talking to her again. Then when I found out that you were that girl it all made sense to me"

"What made sense to you?" my small voice hadn't gone yet.

"How I felt. You see I always liked you Bells, even when we were little I had the biggest crush ever on you. So when I found out you were the girl from the assignment I realised that I had all of these feelings because I love you, I always have loved you" his answer surprised me just a little bit.

THE Edward Cullen liked little old Bella Swan?? He could have every girl that he wanted and yet he threw it all away just so he could be my friend; not even boyfriend. He had always like me?? well I suppose when you're eleven you don't really pick up on that kind of thing do you?. As much as I couldn't bring myself to be mad at him; I still had to tell him a few home-truths about the last five years.

"Edward you have absolutely no idea what you have put me through these last few years, none at all. Like when you said to me 'you're too ugly for any guy to ever love you. I'm not surprised Jacob broke up with you, I always knew he could do better than ugly scum like you' you have none idea how much that hurt me! I always knew that I was too good for Jacob and you just had to go and rub salt into my wounds didn't you?? And did you ever even stop to think for a second about how what you were saying would affect me?? Edward I sat at home crying all night until I eventually fell asleep that night. Them few little words totally knocked what self-esteem I had left in me after Jacob finished with me" I finished my little rant with a sigh; I was happy he knew how I felt about that.

"Bells" He took my hands in his and I just looked away, I didn't want him to see that I wasn't mad at him. I wanted him to think I was mad so he would grovel. I wanted Edward Cullen to grovel to me; it would be kind of ironic I think. "I never meant any of that. I was extremely jealous when you and Jacob got together. When I seen you two together in the halls being all couple-y it hurt the hell out of me. And seeing as though I couldn't tell you or anyone I kept it to myself. Then when he broke up with you I just wanted to comfort you but I knew that would never happen so I did what I have been doing these last five years; I acted like a complete dick to you. You will really never know hoe truly sorry I am for everything; and I really don't blame you if you never want to see my idiotic face again but you have to know; I am going to change. And even if you don't believe anything else that I have said to you believe this; Isabella Swan you are the most beautiful girl in the entire world, you always have been and in my eyes you always will be. I love you/Nothing that ever happens will change that"

"Wowwie" I sighed; turns out I got more grovelling that I had bargained for. And call me stupid or love-struck but I knew that he meant everything he said. I was never mad at him and after hearing those words I really did just want to jump up and give him the biggest hug ever but I refrained myself.

"I know that it's a lot to get your head round but it's all the truth"

"You..you love me??" I stuttered; for some reason that was only sinking in now. He had said it for the first time about five minutes ago, but back then I only really picked up on the 'like' part; not the 'love'.

"Yes. Bella you have always stood out from every other girl in the world, well to me anyway. This is going to seem so strange to you but I always think about my first kiss, OUR first kiss. It was only a little peck; but it was the best kiss of my life"

Before I could even think about what I was going to say my mouth reacted quicker than my brain.

"I love you too!" I yelled...where had that come from?? I mean it was the truth and everything but I didn't want to let him off so easily. But I suppose I had said it now and I couldn't very well take it back.

"You do?" he looked amazed "even after all I have done?"

"Even after all you have done" I confirmed "mind you, don't think that you are totally forgiven and have earned my trust. That is going to take ages"

"I know and I am willing to wait for it" he smiled at me.

I hated giving in to him so easily but we had wasted enough time of our lives fighting and I didn't want to spend anymore. Instead he could spend the time making it all up to me, that made sense.

I wasn't exactly sure what I was supposed to do now so I leaned over to Edward and cuddled him. He was a little startled at first but he seemed to warm to the hug. After a few minutes like this I had something that I just had to say.

"Something-magical?" I laughed at his e-mail address; he started laughing to.

"Yeah, Emmett's brilliant idea" I couldn't help but think about how Emmett-like that was.

"Still stupid" I sniggered.

We just sat there laughing for a little while. Now I felt like everything was going to be alright. Sure enough Edward and I had a lot to work through but I got a feeling that everything would work out perfectly in the end. And up until now my feelings seemed to be pretty accurate.

We moved from my bedroom down to the sitting room. We just sat with the T.V on not really watching it; I think we were both busy getting our heads around everything.

Not long after we had settled down the door from the garage into the kitchen flew open and Emmett's voice boomed through the house.

"I'M HOME"

I laughed inwardly.

"In here" Edward yelled back. I quickly gave Edward a panicked looked, I wasn't sure if we were ready to tell everyone exactly what had gone on. Before either of us had anytime to re-adjust our position Emmett walked into the room and Alice glided along beside him. Damn that girl was so graceful.

"Ohh are we interrupting something here?" Emmett wriggled his eyebrows at the sight of me and Edward snuggled up on the sofa. I swear just then I made up a new shade of red. I did notice that Alice hit Emmett lightly over the head.

"Not really" I said as casually as I could while I looked like a tomato.

"Sure" Emmett rolled his eyes sarcastically.

I just sat there blushing while Edward glared at Emmett.

"You know what Emmett? I think we should just leave these two alone" Alice whispered in Emmett's ear; but it was loud enough for me to hear it.

"Whatever" Emmett sighed before turning on his heels and making his way back to the kitchen. He was probably hungry, that guy could eat like a horse. In my sixteen years of life I have really never seen anybody eat as much as he does.

I murmured a 'thank you' to Alice as she turned to leave, she just smiled at me in return.

"You know what I think?" Edward said as he shifted his body so he was now facing me.

"Well I am not psychic, so why don't you enlighten me Mr Cullen" I teased.

"I think that this could be the start of something very special" he replied as he leaned down and kissed me. I could have died in his arms right then. The kiss was amazing, I got a huge electric shock through my whole body as soon as I felt my lips touching his.

I had a funny feeling he was right...this definitely could be the start of something very special.

_**Okay now that is the end of the whole Edward and Bella getting together thing...what do you think of it?? I'm a little bit unsure of it but I have spent hours on it and that's the best I can do. I think it kind of fits the story though.**_

_**The next chapter skips forward a bit to when they get their Leaving Cert results.**_

_**Please review people...you know I love it :)**_

_**xxxxxx**_


	21. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot :(**_

_**If you don't understand the whole Irish education thing PM me or say in the reviews and I will reply to you.**_

_**Chapter 18 – Leaving Certificate**_

Oh God I was so nervous! Today was the day that I would find out whether or not I had got the points that I wanted for college. But firstly I will fill you in on what has been happening over the last year and a half.

Carlisle and Esme officially adopted me, so officially I am now a Cullen child. Edward and I were still going strong; he had been the best boyfriend over the last year and a half and I wouldn't give him up for the world. People sometimes think that it is weird that we are a couple even though we are brother and sister technically. But we don't think of each other as brother and sister simply because we aren't brother and sister really. And the rest of the Cullen family had been quite happy to see us get together, especially after we hadn't talked for so long.

As for in school Edward went from being the most popular guy in the whole school to being a nobody in the space of two days; but he never once complained and I think he quite liked just blending in now.

Anyway now that little recap is done its back to the here and now. Edward and I are currently in the gym of our school waiting to receive our results of the Leaving Cert.

"Nervous?" he asked as he gave my hand a little squeeze.

"Just a little bit. What if I didn't get the points I need??"

"I know you did it. Call it gut feeling" He smiled his gorgeous crooked grin at me and I suddenly felt better. Even if things didn't go as good as I though they would today I would still have Edward, that was something at least.

Before we knew it the teachers where handing us our envelopes that held our whole future in them. It's kind of weird to think that seven little exams can make or break you isn't it??

Mr. Sharkey handed me my envelope and I turned back over to Edward; where he was currently receiving his envelope from Mrs. Carr. He met me in the middle of the gym, he looked as nervous as I felt.

"Ready??" I asked nervously as my hands started shaking.

"As I will ever be...on the count of three?" I just nodded to numb to speak.

"One..." _Oh god please let me get the results I need!_

"Two..." _What happens if I don't get the points??_

"Three" Edward and I both ripped our envelopes opened and emptied out their contents. Then we scanned through our results.

_SubjectLevelGrade_

EnglishHigherA1

IrishHigherA1

MathsHigherB1

AccountingHigherA1

HistoryHigherB1

BusinessHigherA1

SpanishHigherA1

Oh my god!! I got the results I needed, I was going to be a teacher!!

It was only then that I noticed that I had been so wrapped up in myself that I hadn't even noticed that Edward had said nothing. I quickly snapped my head to look up at him. It was as if he had the same thought as me because he looked at me at the very same time.

"Well??" I couldn't hide the excitement in my voice; as much as I tried.

"Seven A1's...you??" He smiled proudly. I always knew that he could do it. After Edward pulled his socks up last year it was simple for anybody to see that he had brains. He became top of every class since then and he was quite happy with being a 'nerd' (his words not mine) now. And I loved him for it.

"Five A1's and two B1's" I swear that my smile really could not get any bigger than it was at that second. And what made it even better was the buzz of excitement going through the whole gym. Everybody was hugging and congratulating each other on their results.

"How did you do Mr Cullen?" Edward's geography teacher, Mr. Keane, came up and asked politely.

"Seven A1's sir As soon as he said it I smiled. Sure Edward had been a prick before but he was totally changed now and I appreciated how he was even more now because of how he had acted before.

"I always knew you had it in you. It just took Ms Swan here to get it out" Mr Keane let out a small laugh as my cheeks reddened.

"Yea, she's the best" Edward chuckled as his arm snaked around my waist.

"I wish you two all the best in the future" Mr Keane smiled kindly before turning his attentions to some other students of his.

"It's a pity Alice, Rose, Jasper and Emmett couldn't be here" I commented.

"Yea, but they have another year left in this hell hole. I wouldn't want to be them. We are free now Bells" and he was right, the world was now our oyster.

"Yup. NUI Maynooth here we come" I laughed as Edward led the way out of the gym and towards his car.

"You know what Bells?" I looked at him strangely, he took it as an encouragement to go on.

"You are the best thing to happen in my life. Now it's you and me going out into the big bad world, together. And there's nobody I'd rather face that with" He smiled that crooked smile of his that I loved so much.

"Yea...together" I sighed.

I couldn't be more happy than I was right now. Though I still missed my dad; but I know that at this very moment he will be smiling down on me.

Right now everything was how it should be. I was totally in love with Edward Cullen and he returned my feelings. And now we were going of to college together; could life be any better at this moment in time? I think not.

It was such a shame though; it took my dad dying to bring Edward and I together. I suppose that supports the saying that everything happens for a reason.

_**The End :(. **_

_**Anyways about the sequel....I will definitely be doing a sequel, I'm just not really sure when because of my mate. But will start it asap :).**_

_**xxxxx**_


	22. Sequel Is Up

_**The sequel is started :D.**_

_**It's called "Growing Up" so please read it and review. I have only put the first chapter up and I am going to wait a while until I am convinced that people like it before I write a second chapter.**_

_**So enjoy it :D.**_

_**xxxxxx**_


End file.
